EL ÚNICO QUE REGRESÓ
by Guilmains
Summary: ¿Qué hay tras el velo de la Sala de la Muerte? Y si Sirius mismo te lo pudiera contar... ¿Te resistirías a escucharle? Entra mortal y vive lo que tu corazón siempre deseó. TERMINADO.
1. CAPITULO 1: Al otro lado

**Disclaimer:** Debería de decir que no gano nada con escribir esto puesto que nada de lo escrito me pertenece por que todo es producto de la imaginación de JK Rowling pero... al igual que en el resto de nuestros fics pues, aquí hay muchas cosas que me las he inventado y que son propias. Si te gusta lo que ves abstente de usarlo por que yo no presto ideas como hace JK

ADVERTENCIA A LOS LECTORES:

Saludos a todos los que llegáis aquí, a los que ya nos conocemos, nuestros queridos UP's y a los nuevos.

Antes que nada unas palabras para aquellos que se pierdan con el concepto UP's... Bien la historia de **"Él único que regresó" **es una visión personal de lo que pudo ser la vida de Sirius en un velo que ideé tras leer OdF. Esta historia se puede leer como tal aunque es parte de otros fics ya publicados : "Harry Potter y la Magia Antigua" (MA)en la que realmente se cuenta que pasa después de que Sirius caiga al velo tal y como lo dejó JKRowling en OdF y "Harry Potter y la Última Profecía" (UP) de las Guilmains en la que continua la historia y se sabe el cómo Sirius consigue salir del velo. Si estáis aquí de nuevas puede que os perdáis un poquito por que no sabéis que oculta el velo en sí, ysobre todo cuando salgan un par de personajes nuevos que en esas dos historias anteriores desarrollan sus caracteres (aunque aquí solo salen de pasada). Pero si os gusta Sirius y los merodeadores tal vez esta historia pueda llegar a ocupar un huequecito en vuestro corazón. Si es así gracias por quedaros a leer

Esta historia es lo que llamo un "COLATERAL" es decir parte de una historia anterior con la que ésta conecta. Es algo que por alguna razón en su tiempo me quedé con ganas de contar porque no fuera bien en la historia o porque me reservé la idea para un futuro. Ahora ha llegado el momento de poder contarla.El mini fics tendrá aproximadamente 4 capítulos y supongo que se puede leer sin haber leído los otros pero **ADVIERTO** si no habéis leído MA ni UP y leéis este mini os estropearéis las dos historias y de paso os quedaréis a medias porque no os enteraréis de la mitad!. Aún así creo que si os gusta el personaje de Sirius no debeís de perderos esta historia.

El lado bueno... que igual si leéis esto os entra más ganas de seguir leyendo pero os recomiendo que leáis en el orden adecuado. Es decir MA entero y después a partir del **capítulo 28-29 de UP** porque así ya tendréis la información que necesitáis para comprenderlo.

No quiero reclamaciones... si no comprendéis algo.

Bien a todos los que tan pacientemente nos habéis acompañado durante los 110 capítulos de UP deciros que muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí. Al habla hoy con vosotros Nigriv. Este colateral es todito mío, como ya os dije era algo que tenía que haber contado ya en MA puesto que es allí donde Harry derrumba el escudo que protegía el velo y se supone que iba a salir Sirius. Todos sabéis que al pensar en hacer UP me guardé muchas cosas en la manga (igual que Mahe y yo lo hemos hecho ahora para luego seguir con HH) Bien, esta serie de "colaterales" os darán información del pasado y puede que algunos datos importantes para la futura continuación. Pero en esta historia os tenéis que conformar conmigo. Espero que os guste.

Este fic está relatado casi siempre desde la visión de alguno de los personajes participantes en la historia. Personalmente creo que es un modo de relatar algo errático en mí pero no quiere decir que no me guste (es raro oírme decir eso) Intentaré ir indicándoos el tiempo en el que ocurren las cosas para que podáis conectar con el resto de hechos acontecidos en MA y en UP. Pero como siempre... no siempre lo digo todo, es mi naturaleza al escribir. Os voy a responder a los rr que nos habéis dejado en el capítulo final de UP, pero creo que hoy sería mejor que lo haga al final del primer capítulo de la historia por si alguien nuevo se pone a la lectura no pararle ya demasiado. Si os apetece pues bajad la página y leedlo antes. Pero sobre todo muchas gracias por acompañadnos y por seguid aquí.

En fin aquí os dejo, espero que os guste! AH! y no os extrañéis si no veis una línea temporal muy precisa cuando unáis las diferentes historias veréis que sí que tiene la suficiente continuidad

* * *

EL ÚNICO QUE REGRESÓ

**N/A:** Ésta historia comienza durante el libro de OdF, en el departamento de Misterios, justamente en la Sala de la Muerte, durante la batalla que allí tiene lugar y según la relata la propia Rowling. En ciertos momentos, que espero vayáis recordando, conectará tanto con MA como con UP, pero en este capítulo no tendréis esos problemas. De todos modos intentaré no liaros demasiado en el tiempo y os iré indicando en qué momento podríais intercalar las historias. Espero que os guste porque tenía muchas ganas de contar esta parte de la historia. Si eres nuevo a la lectura espero que también te guste.

Al estar narrado desde el punto de vista de una persona casi todo son pensamientos. Quien está acostumbrado/a a leerme sabe que cuando pongo algo entre " suele ser un pensamiento, EN ESTE CASO ES A LA INVERSA, la mayoría de cosas que están entre comillas es lo que realmente se habla, el resto son pensamientos. Y llegará un momento en el cual os daréis cuenta de lo que es un dialogo aunque está indicado con guiones se ve claramente que eso si es algo que _realmente se dice._

>>>>>>>>>>>

**CAPITULO 1: AL OTRO LADO**

Tropiezo, caigo… Un desagradable escalofrío recorre mi espalda… Todo mi ser se estremece como mojado por una fina lluvia helada.

Caigo… Parece como si el estrado diera paso a un pozo sin fondo que nunca tuviera fin… Apenas era un metro¿por qué entonces no llego al suelo?

Silencio, oscuridad, la nada… ¿Qué ha pasado con el fragor de la batalla?. ¿Por qué no escucho ya tampoco el batirse de los demás…?

Tengo frío, caigo… Intento mirar a mí alrededor más no existe nada, vacío… ¿Dónde están todos?. ¿Acaso he muerto?

Me detengo… Quizás fue el propio pensamiento quien me hizo detener pero… ¡No puedo estar muerto! Una suave brisa sopla desde mi espalda.

Me giro… O eso creo… Soy consciente de mi ser y sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi cuerpo.

Siento… Mis sentidos parecen dormidos, colapsados, anulados tal vez por un hechizo, pero aún puedo notar esa leve brisa chocando contra mí. O lo que sea que quede de mí.

Camino hacia ella… No sé si de frente o de espaldas… Solo sé que tengo que ir hacia allí. Me parece que me llamara.

Distancia… No la puedo alcanzar… Es como si a cada uno de mis pasos la fuente de ese aire de vida se alejara más y más.

Aumento el paso… Corro… Sé que me llama, que me espera.

Movimiento… Aún en la lejanía y en la oscuridad soy consciente de que algo se mueve… Algo se agita allá en el fondo, donde la brisa nace y no puedo llegar, el lugar que quiero y no puedo alcanzar.

Llueve… Es como ver caer la lluvia a través de un cristal. Una fina cortina de gotas plateadas que se mecen pausadamente ante mí.

No puedo estar seguro y sin embargo, apenas me parecen unos metros. Alargo mi mano, sé que está ahí… Lo siento aunque no lo veo… No lo alcanzo.

Miedo… Un grito angustiado, desesperado, desgarrador. Un grito clama por mí al otro lado… Ahí está otra vez, y una vez más, aumentando las notas de temor en su voz con cada lamento.

Tiemblo… Me está llamando, me reclama a gritos, me necesita… No puedo fallarle¡a él no!. Ni siquiera estando muerto. Tengo que ayudarle. "¡No lo puedo perder como te perdí a ti James!"

**S**ilencio… "¿Qué ha pasado?"

**I**nseguridad… "¿Dónde estoy?"

**R**ecuerdos… "A miles pero¿porqué ahora?"

**I**mpasibilidad… "¡No es momento de pararse a recordar!"

**U**niformidad… "Me siento uno con el mundo."

**S**erenidad… "Como hace tiempo no sentía"

**-. **Sirius…

"No puede ser cierto."

**-. **Sirius…

"¡No quiero escucharte!"

**-. **Sirius…

"¡No puedes ser tú!"

Sus gritos se han apagado, y la brisa que me arrastraba hasta aquí cesó su movimiento a la vez que lo dejé de oír. Aquello que pensé lluvia es ahora algo difusamente sólido… Una especie de manto al final de un paraje de desolación y oscuridad.

Oscuridad… ¿He dicho oscuridad? Entonces¿por qué puedo observar mi propia sombra proyectada ante mí? No me importa…

Avanzo, él debe de seguir ahí. "No temas, ya voy". Grito con todas mis fuerzas esperando que me oiga, que sepa que no lo abandonaré, no a menos que me obliguen como la otra vez… Aunque ésta tendría que ser a muerte.

Cercanía… Por fin la distancia se acorta. El manto se transforma… Ya no es una cortina de lluvia, de cerca parece un velo de la más fina seda o de la más delicada gasa. Elegantemente lustrosa sí, pero tan fría y negra como la noche más cerrada, sin luna.

Desesperación… Por un momento casi la sentí al alargar mi mano y advertir como algo tan presumiblemente delicado puede ser más duro que las milenarias piedras de Hogwarts. Sé que he caído por aquí, que lo he dejado desprotegido al otro lado pero, por alguna extraña razón, no puedo atravesar esta fina tela.

Murmullos… Se escuchan murmullos a mí alrededor, voces de personas que no reconozco. No las veo, miro a un lado y a otro y… Esa pequeña luz sólo parece proyectar mi sombra. Tampoco entiendo sus palabras pero sé que no son tristes, parecen algún tipo de esperanza dirigidas a alguien más allá. Tal vez ellos también dejaron a alguien fuera.

Si pudiera verlos… Hablarles… Preguntarles…

**C**onfiado… "Así me siento sin saber por qué"

**A**mado… "Lo fui, por el amigo y por el hijo"

**N**ada… "Eso quedará de ellos si no le ayudo"

**U**nidad… "Fue nuestra por más de siete años"

**T**ranquilidad… "Me invade inexplicablemente"

**O**dio… "¿Por qué ya no puedo sentirlo?"

**-. **Canuto…

"¡No puedo marcharme aún!"

**-. **Canuto…

"¡Déjame! Prefiero ser un fantasma si puedo ayudarle"

**-. **Sigues siendo mi hermano…

Me derrumbo… En verdad es él, nadie más me llamaría ya así… Mi boca al fin pronuncia su nombre aunque el corazón me advierte que puede ser mi perdición.

**-. **¡James!

La luz se hace más intensa… Me giro mientras su nombre abandona mis labios casi en un suspiro… Catorce años, catorce largos años sin su presencia son demasiados para resistirse teniéndolo tan cerca.

La luz se intensifica a mi alrededor, parece que brotara de él o a sus espaldas… Cualquiera diría que podría cegarme pero no es así, por el contrario mis ojos parecen reaccionar y veo su figura, igual que la última vez que lo tuve ante mí, justo antes de aquel encantamiento.

Me espera con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a fundirse conmigo en un abrazo de hermano… Suspiro y niego resignado con la cabeza a la vez que avanzo despacio a su encuentro. El abrazo del hermano me hará perder al ahijado, a su hijo… Tal vez él no lo sabe o tal vez ya es demasiado tarde…

**-. **Sirius.- Me dice mientras me estrecha entre sus brazos. Casi puedo sentir la calidez de antaño y sin embargo… ¿Cómo es posible si estoy muerto?

**-. **No podía ser de otro modo, hermano. Sólo tú podías ser el encargado de recibirme a éste lado.

Sé que mi voz debería sonar apenada aunque no lo siento. Nunca tuve miedo a morir, no al menos por mí… En cierto modo anhelaba el reencuentro ya desde Azkaban pero, desde que volví a él, siempre temí dejarle cuando aún me necesitara, fallarle como acabo de hacer… ¡No, la muerte para mi alma exhausta es el justo descanso, la recompensa de ver a aquellos que tanto amé y que me amaron. Sería maravilloso si no fuera por él. ¡Él aún me necesita!

Nos separamos, rompe su abrazo y me mira extrañado…

**-. **¿A este lado…?

¿Por qué me hace esa pregunta? Después de tantos años¿aún no es consciente de su propia muerte? Ni siquiera sé qué decir… Lo miro, espero…

**-. **Nunca antes había estado aquí Sirius.

Sus palabras me dejan desconcertado, sólo se me ocurre preguntar dónde estoy.

**-. **Poco importa el lugar; aquí dónde nos hayamos todo se puede modificar…

Eso no responde mi pregunta, ni tampoco calma la tímida inquietud que me habita al recordarlo.

**-. **No me imaginaba así la muerte.  
-¿Crees que estás muerto Sirius?

Me mira fijamente pero tras sus gafas los ojos le brillan casi pícaramente. ¿Acaso tiene ganas de bromear?

**-. **¿Cómo si no estarías junto a mí?

Sonríe, le hace gracia. Yo tengo la sensación de olvidarme de algo… O de alguien… El vano recuerdo del olvido flota en mi mente como el humo rojo contenido en una recordadora. Pero, al igual que con ese objeto, mi mente sabe que debería recordar y sin embargo, no es consciente de qué.

**-. **Por que tú me has llamado.

Así de simple. No sé dónde estoy, qué ha sido de mí y creo que ya ni me importa… Me siento sereno, en paz, y feliz por ver a mí amigo… Todo a su alrededor está iluminado por una luz blanca intensa, semejante a la de algunas salas de San Mungo; no parece existir el color, ni que haga falta.

**-. **Te llamé pero… Si no estoy muerto… No comprendo James.  
-Bueno, yo tampoco lo sé todo acerca de este lugar, Sirius, pero podemos explorar juntos, como antaño.  
-Este lugar… Dijiste que no importaba el lugar, qué todo era modificable…- Él simplemente asiente a mis palabras.- ¿Y dónde está Lily?- pregunto. No puedo imaginar a mis amigos separados ni aún en muerte.  
-Aquí estoy Sirius.

Su voz, tan dulce y cálida como siempre, me envuelve el alma antes de que sus brazos me estrechen. Aparece a mí lado, salida de la nada.

**-. **Solo esperaba tu llamada- Me susurra al oído mientras me abraza.

Cada vez me siento más perdido, desconcertado, y sin embargo, la felicidad me va llenando lentamente, extendiendo sobre mí un manto inigualable de paz. Mi mente parece más liviana y ligera, como si todo el peso de mis penas se hubieran ido evaporando… Intento indagar en mis recuerdos más cercanos; sé, presiento que me falta algo, pero la mayoría de ellos parecen olvidados.

**-. **¿Qué es éste lugar?- Pregunto a mí amigo, quien echa su brazo sobre el hombro de Lily acercándola a él. Su cara ahora parece adoptar una actitud seria.  
-Es un mundo paralelo, una realidad alternativa Sirius, como si estuvieras en otra dimensión.  
-Entonces… No estoy muerto.  
-No, no al menos como nosotros.- Sus ojos parecen ensombrecidos intentando reflejar una infinita tristeza como pocas veces le ví.- Pero…  
-¿Pero qué?- Tal vez en otro lugar mi pregunta hubiera sonado exaltada, inquieta, claramente impaciente como muestra de ese carácter tan impulsivo que es propio de mí. Pero no suena así, oigo mi voz extrañamente serena, llena de la misma paz que siento invadir a mi alma y a todo mi ser.

**-. **Nadie ha logrado volver hermano.

Cierro los ojos, inspiro profundamente y retengo el aire. Sus palabras activan en mi mente sensaciones y recuerdos que empezaba a olvidar… Volver… Volver a la vida. Salir de éste mundo en blanco y negro, regresar con aquellos a los que aún amo.

Vagamente unas imágenes comienzan a formarse en mi mente: un chico de quince años, pelo azabache revuelto, como fue el de su padre; ojos verdes como los de su madre escondidos tras sus redondas gafas… Parece que hiciera siglos que no le veo. Apenas es un instantes pero mi conciencia despierta al igual que hizo el color, sé que él me espera…

**-. **Nadie ha logrado volver- Repito para mí mismo con lo que supuestamente debería de ser pena en mi voz y mi corazón pero es imposible, algo me dice que es lo que debería de sentir, pero no puedo sentirlo.- ¿Cuanta gente hay aquí?- Pregunto mientras ellos se miran entre sí aparentemente desconcertados.  
-No lo sé. Tal vez nadie lo sepa. Pero sí todos los que un día entraron.  
-¿Y dónde están? Los escuché antes.  
-Quizás… Pero sólo podrás ver y hablar a aquellos que conoces. Por eso estamos nosotros aquí.  
-Pero vosotros estáis…- Mi voz se ahoga, no puedo admitir su muerte cuando los veo y los siento tan vivos.  
-Muertos- afirma Lily- Eso no importa aquí Sirius. Es tú mente y tu voluntad la que modifica este lugar a su antojo. Vida y muerte no son nada ante el poder de tus deseos y tus recuerdos. Y sólo los buenos perduraran aquí.  
-¿Los buenos?- James asiente de nuevo antes de hablar.  
-Exacto. Cuanto más tiempo pases aquí más feliz te sentirás; todos tus recuerdos malos se desvanecerán y no hallarás un solo motivo que haga anidar en ti la pena, el dolor o cualquier otro tipo de malestar.

**-. **Pero… si eso es cierto… ¡Olvidaré muchas cosas de mi vida! Los malos recuerdos se evadirán y con ellos se irán la mayoría de los recuerdos que guardo de él. ¡NO! No quiero. ¡No quiero estar aquí!

**-. **Aunque nadie lo sabe Sirius, esto es parecido a un paraíso para magos.- Me dice Lily animada.  
**-.** ¿Un paraíso?. Esto no es más que otra cárcel sin muros como la que ya me retuvo una vez. No quiero perder los recuerdos¡no si eso implica perderlo a él! Es más ¡ME NECESITA!. ¿Cómo podéis quedaros impasibles ante su peligro?. ¡Tú lo debiste escuchar James! Él me llamaba a gritos al otro lado cuando tu llegaste.

Mis amigos se miran, lo más cercano a la pena que ese lugar permite mostrar se refleja esta vez en sus caras. James abraza aún más a Lily antes de hablar.

**-. **Sirius¿estás hablando de… Harry?  
**-.** ¿DE QUIÉN MÁS SI NO?

Si te concentras o incluso te sientes demasiado emocionado algunas cosas se podían transmitir a pesar de la gran influencia de ese lugar. O tal vez solo se deba a mi cercanía al velo, a esa puerta que me ha encerrado en este lugar y de la que no tengo pensamiento de alejarme hasta encontrar el medio de volver a cruzarla.

. Estará bien Sirius, Lupin cuidará de él.  
- ¡Soy yo quien debe de hacerlo James! A mí me encargasteis su cuidado y ya le fallé una vez, a él y a vosotros…  
-Tú nunca nos fallaste hermano, y sé que gustoso darías tú vida por él, como la hubieras dado por nosotros en su tiempo pero… Al acudir esta noche en su defensa el destino te ha traído aquí. Nada podemos hacer desde este lado Sirius, ojalá y pudiera ayudarte a salir.  
- ¿Entonces…?  
- Todo seguirá su curso Sirius; aprenderás a vivir y a aceptar ésta realidad y te darás cuenta que no es tan mala como aparenta, cuando comprendas el funcionamiento del lugar y lo asimiles podrás tener todo aquello que desees. Pero tienes que olvidar la realidad que hasta ahora conocías, o no funcionará. La muerte es una gran aventura cuando tienes una mente ordenada, te lo puedo asegurar, esto no será diferente, ni aburrido.  
-¡No quiero olvidar James!. ¿No lo comprendes?. ¡No quiero olvidarme de él!.  
- Y no tienes que hacerlo- Añadió Lily comprensiva. Ahora descubro lo mucho que me cuesta mirarla, sus ojos casi marcan a fuego la imagen de su hijo en mi mente, más incluso que la de James a pesar de ser casi idénticos.- Sólo llámalo y él vendrá.

La miro asustado, no sabe lo que dice. No conoce la voluntad y el poder de su hijo. Si lo llamo, si su nombre sale de mis labios y este lugar funciona así como dicen… Temo que él pueda escucharme al otro lado y finalmente venga a mí, de verdad. No como ellos lo hacen pues, si no me equivoco, ellos son un producto de mi imaginación, un recuerdo dotado de vida, entendimiento y sentimientos…

**-. **No puedo hacer eso Lily.- Suspiro- Él, él podría caer de verdad en este lugar como hice yo. Si por un momento creyera que aún estoy vivo no cegaría en su empeño de llegar a mí y…  
-Éste arco milenario es muy peligroso- Sentencia James.

Sé que tiene razón. Guardo silencio, espero mientras mi mente aún despierta no deja de evocarlo. "_¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?"_ Ellos también callan, solo hay silencio y luz.

**-. **Sirius, Harry está de nuevo en la seguridad de Hogwarts.  
**-.** ¿Cómo?

Mi voz se pierde en la nada, tengo que confiar en su palabra, él no me engañaría, menos tratándose de su hijo. Lily me mira sonriente, con la misma luz amorosa reflejada en sus ojos que poseía en vida junto a su hijo.

**-. **Siempre estamos con él Sirius, en su corazón, como un día le dijiste.

Asiento. Ha vuelto al castillo, ellos lo alejaron de aquí. Por eso sus lamentos dejaron de oírse.

**-. **¿Y bien?- Pregunto sin saber acaso qué hacer.  
-Deberíamos alejarnos de aquí Sirius. La presencia del velo sólo perjudicará tu estancia en el lugar.  
-¿Perjudicarla?. ¿En qué modo?  
-La cercanía a él mantendría cierto contacto con el otro mundo y ahora solo puedes seguir adelante. No serviría de nada quedarse.  
-No quiero ir James, no puedo… No me alejaré si como dices la cercanía conserva el contacto.

James me mira casi ceñudo, no parece querer admitir mi negativa a alejarme del velo. Pero me conoce, sabe que esta vez no daré mi brazo a torcer. Sus fasciones se relajan tras unos segundos.

**-. **De acuerdo. Entonces será mejor que empecemos a hacer más agradable este lugar.- Alzo mis cejas sorprendido, _"¿a qué se refiere?"-_ Concéntrate Sirius, imagina un lugar en el que realmente desearas estar, un lugar agradable y di su nombre. Si todo sale bien deberíamos de aparecer ahí.

Ni siquiera sé por qué cierro los ojos, quiero visualizar el lugar tal y como lo recuerdo, aunque sería capaz de verlo incluso con los ojos abiertos. Un camino de arena que cruza un valle, una desviación hacia la derecha, una valla de madera pintada en rojo… Abro la puerta y avanzo por ese hermoso jardín, la vista fija en la puerta, las ansias por entrar anidando fuertemente en mi corazón… Cuando mi mano se posa en el pomo que da paso a la casa, de mis labios brota incontrolada la dirección "1, Godric's Hollow" se que no necesito llamar, nunca tuve que hacerlo, el hechizo protector me reconoce de inmediato. Abro los ojos… el pasillo de entrada está tal y como lo recuerdo, escucho sus voces en el salón y no me resisto a entrar ilusionado. James me mira sonriente. Casi no puedo creer que de la nada haya surgido todo esto.

**-. **¿Mi casa?- Me pregunta nada más verme.- Me has pillado desprevenido Sirius, creí que pensarías en Hogwarts.  
-Tu casa siempre fue mi hogar hermano, más que el de mi propia familia. No podía pensar en ningún sitio mejor.  
-Está bien Sirius, nos quedamos- Dice y me parece que, a pesar de que no le gustó que rehusara alejarme del velo, está encantado por la visión que creé para nosotros- Tendremos que esperar a que el tiempo decida sobre tu actitud.

* * *

* * *

Bueno primer capítulo... Como veís se trata de mi visión de la llegada al velo de Sirius! Aquellos que estén perdidos es porque no saben lo que "mi velo" esconde. La razón en MA y en UP, mi boca no piensa decir nada al respecto si estais perdidos en ese tema! Si os pica la curiosidad porque no habeís leido lo anteriormente contado, ya sabeis el remedio. Lo tenéis muy fácil por que ambas historias están acabadas y publicadas. Los enlaces a ellas en este profile. Pero también podeís preguntar que os respondo gustosa para ayudaros a comprender la historia.

En fin aquí empieza algo que tenía muchas, muchas ganas de contar! Y que estaba planeado (este capítulo al menos) desde que empecé a escribir MA (mira que ya hace tiempo de eso! Un año ya!) Espero que guste! A proposito seguimos la costumbre de subir a capítulo por día no lo perdaís de vista.

**Y ahora los RR:**

**Kata:** Rehola, me encanta verte por aquí, es grato "soportaros" de nuevo. Espero que ninguno se nos quede en el camino por los tres días que estuvimos de ausencia. Gracias por tus palabras pero intentaremos "no seguir así" sino superarnos para la continuación, por nosotras y por vosotros que leéis. Nos vemos.

**Belén**: Nos vas a sacar los colores de verdad, pero muchas gracias. Veamos ¿no nos podemos ir así? Eso se agradece pero no nos vamos aún. Espero que disfrutes igual de estos colaterales por que es como si fueran aún trocitos mismo de UP. Bien veamos... como ves seguimos publicando bajo el nick de "Guilmains" No te preocupes por eso por que aquí tendrás los colaterales y también estará publicado "HH" cuando llegue su tiempo. Pero te daré un consejo hazte un 'profile' en ffnet, aunque no publiques puedes abrirte una cuenta gratuita y así te avisan de las actualizaciones de tus autores favoritos (los agregas a favoritos y te avisan automáticamente en tu mailnada más publicar algo nuevo) Por otro lado arriba a la izquierda donde pone "Guilmains" en azul puedes pinchar el enlace a nuestra página principal y allí tienes link o enlaces directos a nuestras otras cuentas aquí en ffnet por que como Mahe y como Nigriv Guilmain tenemos otras historias publicadas individualmente que también merecen ser leídas si te gusta nuestra estilo (sobre todo te recomiendo los minis de Mahe, si te lees "La última noche" descubrirás el origen del espejo en el que Harry ve las imágenes de sus padres tanto en MA como en UP y ya que estás allí echa un vistazo a los demás que ponen la carne de gallina a base de sentimientos.) De todos modos apuntamos también tu mail para cuando empecemos HH avisarte (Te aseguro que el título no cambiará). Aunque aún nos quedan algunos días por estar aquí a base de colaterales. Gracias linda por todo.

**Parotida: **Buena forma de disfrutar tu nuevo PC, muchas gracias! Y aún te quedaban 5 capítulos, espero que si llegas aquí los acabaras y siguieran gustándote. Uff otra que nos saca los colores con sus palabras y comparaciones eso supone que os hemos llegado y ese es el mayor honor. Sobre tus comentarios, si ya acabaste los capítulos que te faltaban pues ya sabes como anda todo entre padres e hija! Sobre Hermione pues ya ves que queda algo en el aire, igual que muchas mas cosas (no quiero decir mucho aquí por si alguien se estropea la historia leyendo esto) Nora y Mark... AY! es que son lindísimos! Como ves espero que no te despidas definitivamente por que aún te quedan estos trocitos por leer (lo cual no sabías al dejar aquel rr) así como la futura continuación. Aunque... ¿Pauly? Creo que te han sorteado para Ravenclaw? Me equivoco? ;) Si , creo que eras tu! Igual nos abandonas aquí en la lectura si es así espero verte por nuestro querido Hogwarts. Tu sabes que tenemos más historias, al menos por separado, y siguen creciendo, la continuación conjunta ya sabes como se llama , espero. Besos cuídate.

EY! que he visto tu último rr... Así que ya acabaste bueno pues ya no borro todo lo que te decía arriba! Espero que también con Sirius disfrutes! Nos vemos

**Abel: **Gracias por las muestras de ansiedad. El escribir HH rápido... uy no se cuanto podremos tardar. Puedo decirte que está empezado, que tenemos trama y que evidentemente tenemos una historia que pensamos muy buena pero, lo que también tenemos claro, es que es muy difícil crear un fic de estas características en poco tiempo. Si mal no recuerdo escribir UP nos constó unos... 5 meses (que siendo dos y escribiendo bastante rápido puesto que en épocas de exámenes obligué casi a Mahe a que se quedara parada) que si lo doblas en el tiempo, por que somos dos escribiendo, hacen 10 meses. Te diré que HH está comenzado pero no te puedo decir cuando podremos comenzar a lanzar capítulos, tenemos que cuadrar muchas cosas como con UP, fíjate que hay pistas desde el mismo prologo. ¿No leíste MA? Jajaja pues mira aunque ahora te la fastidies te puedes entretener la espera leyéndola, así verás el por que de este colateral que igual te pierdes un poco al leer por no haber leído MA. Eso sí si lo haces piensa que MA tiene menor calidad que UP que soy consciente de ello, aunque no está mal pero lo escribí mucho antes y mi nivel era menor. Mahe tiene la sonrisa en la boca desde que leyó tu rr y vio que pedías el colateral de "Tocando la luna" Ella es la responsable de contaros esa historia. A ver si la animas a que nos cuente más sobre esa parejita. Nos vemos.

**khristina: **Una de nuestras ultimas llegadas pero no por ello menos apreciada, lo sabes ¿verdad? Me alegro que te animes a seguir aquí. A ver déjanos por ahí tu dirección de mail y así podremos hacer algo una vez acabemos. De todos modos hay muchas formas de mantener el contacto y por ahora tenéis aún unos días de historia más para disfrutar. Para cuadno acabemos los colaterales si no vas visto el resto de nuestros fics te digo como a Belén, merece la pena que eches un vistazo a los minis que tiene Mahe en su profile. Puede que no sea UP pero wow! son estupendos, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Yo creo poder decir que HH será mejor pero... no quiero parecer presuntuosa ni nada por estilo, mucho menos cuando aún no está terminado pero si sale tal y como lo estamos imaginando puede llegar a quedar incluso mucho mejor. Seréis vosotros, si seguís aquí, los que diréis si lo hemos conseguido o no. Y sí, cuesta! pero cuando hice MA pensé que nunca nada salido de mi pluma superaría aquella historia y UP lo ha hecho, gracias claro a la ayuda de Mahe que me ha hecho avanzar al escribir (yo no sabía expresar los sentimientos tan bien como ella pero parece que me va enseñando) así que todo es posible si se le pone empeño pero como ya digo seréis vosotros quien evaluareis eso. Muchos besos y nos vemos mañana.

**Marc: **Que rabia nos dio cuando vimos que justo te ibas los tres días que faltaban para acabar la historia. Tu, uno de nuestros lectores asiduos y justo en estos días no ibas a estar. Espero que llegar y verlo acabado fuera más una sorpresa agradable que todo lo contrario. Sois un encanto todos queréis seguid leyendo a pesar de llevar tres meses colgados de una historia. Muchas gracias de verdad. Espero que mientras llega la continuación disfrutes también con estos colaterales. Y así te pueda decir "ala adiós"! que se echa de menos ;)

**Seika: **Mail apuntado. No te preocupes que cuando dejemos de subir a diario tendremos más tiempo para todo. Es que entre configurar el capítulo, responder rr y las jugadas que hace el servidor hay días que no puedo ni respirar.Pero cuando tenga un poquito más de tiempo prometo responder, como tenemos tu mail pues recibirás algo no te preocupes. Y gracias no solo por leer sino por ese cariño que nos muestras, de verdad de corazón. ¿Qué te ha parecido el comienzo de este colateral? Por que con esta historia a mí al menos se me pone la piel de gallina y me acuerdo de ti y del resto de Sirusianos. La verdad si no aparecen y se nos muestran a la lectura con esta historia comenzaré a pensar que no están ahí. Supongo que no les puede dejar impasibles. Disfruta y ya me cuentas vale? Besos para México.

**Barby-Black:** Que encanto! Te aseguro que nunca, nunca, me olvidaré de esa frase, fíjate que esa ya viene desde MA. Al igual que muchas otras frases de UP también son inolvidables. Bien ya veo que eres una chica muy ocupada, con demasiadas actividades extraescolares. Pero además cultivas cuerpo y mente! genial y todo un honor que después de tantas cosas aún te queden ganas de leernos. No te preocupes que aunque nos faltes algunos días no nos olvidamos de ti. Gracias por tus palabras de verdad, incluso por el recuerdo a MA (aunque aquel no me canso de decir que tiene menos calidad que UP) Eso sí este colateral es casi ,casi parte de MA... Que ganas tenía de escribirlo y contadlo. Nos vemos.

**LaUrYDaRkAnGeL: **¿De verdad te parece tan inconcluso? Yo diría que algunas respuestas ya las tenéis pero no las habéis visto :) por que las ocultamos demasiado. Además tenemos que guardarnos cosas para contaros el siguiente no? Bueno con los colaterales os diré que tendréis alguna información para el futuro pero ten en cuenta que básicamente van a rellenar algunos huecos que dejamos y que tal vez no pensasteis en ellos al leer. Las cosas del futuro no es que estén inconclusas en sí, es que forman parte de otra historia, otro curso, o seas de HH... Muchas gracias por todo y conserva siempre tus ansias de lectura. Nosotras intentaremos extendernos más. Besos, hasta mañana.

**Sir James of Voldemort:** Hola¿Al final te has decidido por el "of" en lugar del "from"? Jajaja (¿eran esas dos las que usabas no? bueno yo y las preposiciones inglesas que somos un poco incompatibles) Ante todo no me llores aún, no al menos mientras te queden los colaterales, y te aseguro que con este y el de Mahe somos capaces de hacerte llorar de puro sentimiento. Bien sobre más fics... Ya sabes que conjuntamente continuaremos con HH y por separado puedes ver en el profile de las Guilmains los enlaces a nuestras otras páginas de ffnet. Ahí cada una de nosotras tenemos publicadas el resto de nuestras historias. A mí me faltan por subir alguna más Mahe tiene una colección de minis estupenda y un fic por capítulos que es estupendo, si te gusta su manera de escribir no te lo pierdas aunque al principio te parezca "diferente" Y a ver si así se anima a subir la continuación que es aún mejor. AH! que me olvidaba, somos de la Córdoba española, no sabía que tu eras de la Córdoba Argentina. Nos vemos cuídate.

**joysherm : **BIENVENIDA! Fijate que alegría me acaba de dar ver tu rr, sobre todo cuando llega a tiempo de incluirte la respuesta en el primero de los colaterales de la historia que ahora mismo iba a lanazar. ¿Llegaste a MA por casualidad? Buenopues me alegro de eso,y tus palabras nos llenan de alegría de verdad¿Has seguido los dos fics? Pues me alegro que aunque sea por una vez nos des el grato placer de saber que te tenemos en la lectura. Me gusta mucho tus buenos deseos de verdad, por que para nosotras escribir se ha convertido en algo más que en expresar con palabras lo que nuestras musas susurran y lo que nuestra mente idea, para nosotras escribir ya es parte de una vida que nos ayuda a evadirnos de los agobios y el stres de la vida muggle. Así que espero que se cumpla y tengamos imaginación por mucho tiempo, sobre todo si tenemos lectores como todos vosotros. Y bueno por lo pronto hay continuación aunque aun queda por venir. Si te gusta tanto Snape como a mí no te pierdas "Historia de un Master" ;) Pero no te puedo revelar nadasobre la continuación. No te preocupes que nos acordaremos que estás aquí. Y muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempo tanto para leer como para hacérnoslo saber. Besos.

**stickma: **No me lo puedo creer! A estas alturas y seguimos saludando a gente nueva1 Esto es tan sorprendente como el honor que siento en este momento. BIENVENIDO también a tí y muchas gracias por salir de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad aunque sea al final. ¿muy bueno los 2? Supongo entonces que leiste ambos! (o es muy buenas las dos?) jajaja que mas da! Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ojalá y nos salga mejor por todos los que nos leéis pero eso lo tendréis que evaluar vosotros, para mí UP siempre será mi mas querido fic, aunque espero que HH le de vueltas (y creo que ya le veo comenzar a hacerlo) ¿como son los carretes de Semana Santa en Argentina? No se si nuestro **Sir James of Voldemort** se anime a contarnos en uno de sus rr por que Mahe y yo somos de la Cordoba de España, así que podríamos contarte como son en Andalucía pero no en la Argentina. Gracias a tí también por decirnos que llegaste hasta aquí. cuidate y espero que te gusten los colaterales al fin y al cabo siguen siendo parte de la historia.


	2. CAPITULO 2: Entre amigos

**Disclaimer: **¿Todavía no os lo sabéis? No me lo puedo creer!. Dudo mucho que nadie que conozca a Harry se crea que salió de mi imaginación así que esto solo es algo que hay que cumplir como requisito no? Bien lo único que tengo que decir es que la "idea" de un velo como éste si que es mía!

En fin, no puedo decir que éste me guste más que el otro porque realmente el primero era el capítulo estrella (al menos para mí), el que dió lugar a una historia que fue MA porque en aquella historia para mi lo fundamental era llegar a este punto (claro eso antes de que cuando iba a terminar apareciera la idea de UP y... todo se transformó mágicamente, de lo cual me alegro mogollón) Bien como os decía no es que me guste más que el anterior pero creo que tiene más luz. Eso sí va en la misma línea espero que no se os haga pesado.

**Mahe:** Amiga, más que eso hermana, coautora... ¿qué te digo? Anoche me decías que me iba a decepcionar ver tu rr el primero y nada más lejos! Me dejaste la sonrisa en la boca al saber que habías vuelto a releer. Y disfrutar! Y eso que sé que el escuchar los gritos de Harry al otro lado del velo te pone malita! Oye! tienes que llevar a cabo la idea que te provocó la lectura! UP's no os digo lo que se le ocurrió pero... si estáis leyendo esto decidle que lo haga! (Luego me lanzará una cruciatus por deciros que le metáis bulla :D pero gustosa la recibo mientras que no me lance nada peor) Que paralelismo más bonito que me has hecho, es que lo vuelvo a leer y me dejas con la sonrisa en la boca! Anda no copies tanto... :D:D Te veo en un rato (es un decir claro por que estoy escribiendo esto antes de ir a por tí al departamento de transportes magicos) Te quiero hermana.

**MoonBlack: **BIENVENIDO a la lectura. Me alegra saludar a gente nueva. supongo que has caido en este fic sin pasar antes por los otros, espero que no te pierdas demasiado pero si no comprendes algo, preguntame. Bien la continuación llega a diario y es un mini fic en 4 capítulos, por que como ya avisé esto es un colateral que surge de otras historias. Espero que te siga gustando. Sobre el MSN siento decir que lo veo un poco imposible por que soy moderadora de un foro de HP que me tiene el tiempo sorbido, y entre eso y escribir la continuación de los fics de donde surge EUQR y otro que tengo por ahí empezado pues ando fatal de tiempo y si abro MSN ni hablo. Pero tienes la cuenta de mail por si quieres escribir. . Un consejo si te gusta Sirius, entra en el profile de Mahe Guilmain y leete las historias que tiene sobre él y sobre el resto de merodeadores. No te vas a arrepentir. Nos vemos esta noche espero.

**Parotida** : Chica tal vez te voy a desilusionar pero me gusta decir las verdades a tiempo... ¿Dices que quieres ver qué hace el trio mientras que sirius está en GP? Bien pues siento decirte que "eso" ya lo has leído en UP. Este fic va de lo que se supone que Sirius le cuenta a algunos de los habitantes de la casa sobre sus vivencias en el velo. en resumen es la explicación de por qué en UP se decía que se veía tan rejuvenecido y con tanta energía. Así que no esperes ver mucho más allá del trio. En esta historia el protagonista indiscutible es nuestro adorado y querido merodeador, sus amigos y como no también Harry. Espero que eso no te desilucione en la lectura, de verdad que lo merece. AH! me estoy acordando que tu te había leído mi minific slash... por si te interesa tengo otro empezado, lo puedes leer si quieres en slasheaven (.) com o en 7 almas, por donde te vi rondar, aquí va a tardar en subirse aún en mi otro profile. Nos vemos

**Stiby:** Nos has dejado rr en UP,desde el capítulo 105 al final, espero que acabes recayendo aquí. Claro que te hemos echado de menos! La pena es que muchos os fuistéis de vacaciones justo cuando acababa la historia de UP, pero espero que la pasaras muy bien. Ahora tenéis la suerte de no tener que esperar ni siquiera un día. Te respondo aquí por que el primer capítulo de este colateral se cargó ayer y tus rrs han entradohoy mismo, pero espero que lo veas. Te lo has acabado esta mañana por lo que veo y espero que también disfrutes de esta historia, por que veo que te has quedado con ganas así que sé que leeras esto. AH! me encanta que me escriban los rr conforme se va leyendo, ese tipo de rr es los que más me indican qué sintió el lector conforme leía, así que yo encantada de que lo hagas así, aunque ya vi que te entraron las ganas por saber y te olvidaste de todo excepto de leer. Creo que esta noche cuando lance el capítulo de EUQR (o sea de esta historia) seguro que ya me has pillado en la lectura :D Cuidate y disfruta.

**Barby-Black:** Antes que nada me alegro de verte aquí. Merlin me libre de decir que MA no fue bueno, por favor si estoy super orgullosa de ese fic y sin él no hubiera salido UP. Lo que siempre digo y lo hago yo misma es que no tiene la calidad de UP. Tengo un gran defecto, me gusta ser realista y si lo miras con ojos críticos la historia de MA, aunque bien relatada y con trama, no alcanza el grado de UP (lógico la escribí siendo muy novata) creo que en nada le llega a la suela del zapato a UP además de que como ya pensaba continuarla me guardé muchas cosas (como lo del padre de Mahe ;) ). Escribir junto a Mahe me ha ayudado mucho a la hora de relatar las cosas con más sentimiento, algo se me tenía que pegar de su musa ¿no?. Claro que MA es buena historia pero no me puedes negar que UP le gana en todo. Aquellos que los leeis por orden tal vez no lo notáis tanto al aumentar la calidad del escrito pero cuando se lee antes UP y luego MA te aseguro que se nota bastante y me alegro de poder decir que mi forma de escribir avanza en vez de retroceder.Pero muchas gracias por decir que lo adoras, me has llenado de orgullo y ahora mismo estoy inflada como un pez globo! Bien sobre EUQR... ¿James y Lily abandonando a Harry? () ¿Acaso dije yo eso? Ni en vida ni en muerte! Si hasta guiñé a la película de PdA con la frase que Sirius le dice a Harry al desperdice, recuerda que en el capi de ayer Lily le dice a Sirius... _"Siempre estamos con él Sirius, en su corazón, como un día le dijiste" _Con esa frase ya te estoy indicando que siempre están con él. De hecho fijate que James sabe cuando Harry ha vuelto a Hogwarts y le dice a Sirius que ya está a salvo. El funcionamiento del velo que ideé es algo complicado pero no te preocupes que James y Lily nunca abandonaran a Harry. Y para nada se han dado por vencidos, recuerda el final de UP (no te voy a revelar nada por si algún lector nuevo le estropicio si luego va a leer) y lo que hace Lily al final ¿es eso darse por vencida? Todavía me sorprendo cuando veo que soy tan "complicada" escribiendo que os confundo. en fin, ya te expliqué, para mí sus padres nunca lo abandonaran. Si yo adoro a James! . Oye! vas a inlges? Te vas a leer el Principe en ingles? Por que el 16 de julio a primera hora lo tendré en las manos y necesito gente con quien discutirlo mientras espero que el resto se lo lea en castellano! Nos vemos esta noche linda.

**Abel:**Hola de nuevo! Que bueno veros por aquí. dices que está interesante... me alegro, a ver que te parece hoy. Pues sí una de las cosas que descubrirás en MA es qué hizo Malfoy para que lo expulsaran y donde es que se pasó todo el 7º curso de Harry. Espero que te guste. Si lo lees dime algo al menos al terminar vale? y te aseguro que a Mahe le quito yo la pena. ¿Has leído el rr que dejé para ella? Pues empieza a pincharle tú también para que haga lo que esriba lo que tiene en mente, a ver si entre todos le hacemos presión y os sorprende. Nos vemos.

* * *

**EL ÚNICO QUE REGRESÓ**

**N/A: **Un pequeño salto en el tiempo y ahora nos encontramos en Grimmauld Place. Han pasado casi dos años de la batalla en el Ministerio y si os orientáis en el tiempo es la Navidad del 7º curso de Harry. Este pasaje tendría lugar exactamente la noche del día de Navidad, bueno la noche del día 25 al 26 de Diciembre. Sirius ya ha salido del velo (aquí es donde se pierden nuestros nuevos lectores, los siento la respuesta de como sale del velo se relataen los capítulos finales de MA y en el capitulo 26 al 28de UP) y aunque les ha contado a todos lo más esencial respecto al velo durante las fiestas (eso que ya conocéis por UP) casi no ha podido hablar en privado con nadie de lo que realmente ha vivido allí. Es ahora que comenzará a hacerlo y esto nisiquiera lo ha comunicado en el Ministerio en la noche que pasó allí al salir del velo.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

**CAPITULO 2: ENTRE AMIGOS.**

**-. **Es muy tarde Sirius, deberías de descansar- Me dice mi amigo nada más entrar en la sala en la que estoy.  
-Descansar… Me siento tan lleno de vida que ni siquiera la noche pasada en el Ministerio me agotó. Sólo me sentía cansado por las inaguantables ganas de volver a casa, de reencontraros.

Asiente a la vez que sonríe. Sus ojos me muestran toda la alegría que le embarga. Se sirve una copa y se sienta a mí lado. Sé que quiere saber...

**-. **James y Lily te envían recuerdos- dijiste.

Sabía que no perdería tiempo.

**-. **Estuve con ellos Remus, todo este tiempo me acompañaron- recuerdo gratamente- Nos acompañaron.

Calla, mis palabras lo confunden, lo sé. Mi estancia en el velo no ha modificado mi carácter; siento su ansiedad y aunque sé que responderé sus preguntas me apetece jugar con su curiosidad.

**-. **Sirius…- Me interpela impaciente.  
-¿Qué...?- respondo como si no supiera a qué se refiere, mientras tomo un sorbo de mi copa.  
-No juegues conmigo. No con esto.  
-JAJAJAJA- estallo en carcajadas incontenibles ante su nerviosismo.- Esta bien, pero luego tendrás que contarme qué fue de estos dos años…

Me mira, calla, espera… Entonces me decido a preguntar.

**-. **¿Cuántas veces los recuerdas?. ¿Cuántas veces asaltan tus sueños como acuden a los míos?  
-Todos los días, lo sabes. Y con mucha frecuencia.  
-¿Recuerdas alguno en especial Remus? . ¿Algo trascurrido durante mi ausencia?- Sigo jugando con él, lo sé, pero lo veo cerrar los ojos y perderse en un recuerdo. Su cara ya demacrada por los inminentes efectos de la luna, se llena momentáneamente de una paz que conozco muy bien.  
-En luna llena- Dice casi sin voz.- Después de tu pérdida, al poco tiempo, los efectos del Wolfbarne comenzaron a cambiar.- Afirma con tono ronco, pero algo más recuperado.  
-¿Ha cambiar?- ¿Por qué pregunto?.Yo mejor que nadie se la respuesta, pues no era la poción. No importa, quiero conocer su versión antes de aclararle la verdad. Siempre es él quien suele abrirme los ojos.  
-Cuando me trasformaba. Tú sabes, mientras esperaba que la noche acabara y el lobo desapareciera… Esos resquicios de humanidad que la poción deja eran… diferentes.  
-¿En qué forma?- pregunto.  
-Al principio sólo eran recuerdos. Prong, Wormtail, tú y yo, en una de nuestras aventuras de luna llena en Hogwarts. Sorprendente, ni siquiera en sueños o despierto puedo revivir esos recuerdos con tal intensidad. Pero durante esos primeros meses de tu ausencia el lobo me hacía vivirlos de nuevo, llegué a sentir incluso el aroma del Bosque Prohibido.  
-¿Y Luego?- Asiento sabiendo de antemano lo que viene.  
-Luego todo cambió y por ello esperaba la luna con más ansia que nunca.- Suspira, sus ojos iluminados.- Los recuerdos dejaron de serlo y un día Colagusano fue reemplazado por Lily.- Calla un segundo.- Ella nunca acudió al Bosque con nosotros.  
-No en nuestro tiempo.  
-¿Entonces…?- La pregunta muere en sus labios. El nerviosismo se cierne sobre él incontenible, su mano tiembla ligeramente haciendo que el líquido contenido en su copa se meza levemente.  
-Al principio todo era muy extraño.- Comienzo a contarle, al primero que realmente relato la verdad que se oculta tras el velo, como es que funciona aquel lugar.- No había nada, solo escuchaba los gritos de Harry al otro lado. No existe el tiempo ni el espacio en ese lugar por lo que no sé si fueron segundos, minutos o… años. Allí no se es consciente de esas cosas.

Me mira en silencio, me conoce, sabe que ahora le contaré. Pero no puedo lanzarme a hablarle del por qué sin explicarle antes el cómo.

**-. **Al poco de estar allí James se apareció ante mí.- Veo que alza las cejas, los ojos abiertos totalmente sorprendido, pensará igual que yo, cómo es posible sino estaba muerto.- Él fue quien me habló de cómo funciona ese mundo, esa realidad alterna que ningún vivo conocíamos.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Me pregunta atento.  
-Tras el velo es la mente la que ordena; todo lo que quieras o desees no tienes más que imaginarlo y ese mundo lo recreará para ti.  
-Tú… ¿me ideaste?- Vuelve a inquirirme de nuevo sorprendido. Asiento con un leve gesto de cabeza mientras aprovecho para tomar otro trago antes de continuar.  
-Simple, pero complicado.- Permanece en silencio, expectante, casi lo agradezco.- Puedes recrear lugares, personas, hechos pasados… Y todo ello tan real como la vida misma pero… El velo es muy poderoso y su influencia atrae demasiado, mucho más si alguien te reclama desde dentro. La experiencia me lo enseñó.

Cierro los ojos, aún puedo sentir la angustia de aquel momento cuando, sin querer, casi arrastro tras de mí a lo más querido que me quedaba en vida. Remus me observa, en silencio, esperando. Sacudo la cabeza intentando evadir ese recuerdo, tal vez el peor de los pocos malos que puedo recordar de mi estancia allí.

**-. **Es por eso que te llamaba en las noches de luna llena, cuando el lobo primaba sobre tu conciencia y sabía que el recuerdo y la experiencia anidarían en ti sin que corrieras el peligro de ser arrastrado tras de mí.

Callo, ahora las palabras salen dificultadas de mis labios, la voz apagada en mi garganta por un nudo que me ahoga con mano prieta aunque invisible.

**-. **Pero dijiste que no existe el tiempo ni el espacio en ese lugar. Sin embargo no fallabas ni una. ¿Cómo sabías cuando era la luna?  
-¡James! Ellos sí sabían, aunque no podían revelarme casi nada de lo ocurrido a este lado, él siempre me avisaba llegado el momento, pues solo yo podía llevarte hasta allí.  
-¿Por qué en Hogwarts?. ¿Por qué con… Peter?

Siento como le duele su recuerdo, como casi escupe su nombre porque su sola mención le martiriza el alma, igual que a mí. Suspiro dejando que el odio que ese ser me provoca salga disparado de mi pecho, intentando vanamente relajar la sensación de angustia que me supone su sola mención, su recuerdo. Para contarle la mejor parte tendré que pasar también por esta y, aunque entonces no doliera, hoy quema más candente que el fuego del más antiguo.

**-. **Al principio no sabía como funcionaba aquel lugar. Solo tenía la certeza de que aquel cuyo nombre mis labios pronunciaran deseando de todo corazón su presencia aparecía ante mí. Un ente, un reflejo de la verdadera persona, pero dotado igualmente que ella de su esencia, su personalidad y, casi de su alma.- Lo veo asentir, sus ojos casi reflejan miedo al comprender la magnitud de mis palabras.- En ese lugar desear y lograr tan sólo dista una leve acción; expresarlo, nombrar en voz alta aquello que tu corazón anhela. Y es tan grande el poder que adquieres que… da miedo.  
-¿Miedo?- Me pregunta antes de continuar.- Nunca temiste nada, mucho menos al poder ni a la magia, ni siquiera cuando decidisteis haceros animagos sabiendo el peligro que suponía intentarlo sin control. Es más tú fuiste quien alentó a los demás a hacerlo.  
-Lo sé- Respondo volviendo a quedar por un instante en silencio.- Pero entonces la responsabilidad era nuestra, no era yo directamente quien ponía en peligro a mis seres más queridos como allí.

Me mira también guardando silencio, mientras una triste sonrisa comienza a perfilarse en sus labios. Casi puedo leer su mente _"¿Sirius madurando?"_

**-. **Mis primeros intentos por llevar alguien a ese mundo fueron contigo Remus. Sabía que el lobo te impediría caer bajo la fuerte atracción del lugar y que tal vez, al acabar la noche y recuperar tu forma humana, mantendrías vivo un pequeño recuerdo de lo ocurrido al otro lado, como si al menos fuera un sueño… Deseaba y esperaba de todo corazón que así fuera y ahora sé que no me equivoqué.  
-¿Pero por qué con él?- Reclama entristecido.  
-Por que mis mejores recuerdos de tus transformaciones eran de aquella época, cuando los cuatro corríamos libremente por el Bosque Prohibido.- Cierro los ojos, duele, duele pensar que lo llevaba de vuelta a una época dónde aún creíamos en que existía la verdadera amistad.- Y no tenía suficiente poder o control de mi mente para evadirlo- le confirmo apenado- para desligarlo de nuestra vida de entonces. Hasta que una de esas lunas lo logré.  
-Y entonces Lily ocupó su lugar.- Sus ojos brillan iluminados por un recuerdo mucho más grato.  
-Era una parte de nuestras vidas que, a pesar de conocer, nunca pudo llegar a compartir con nosotros. Mi propia mente me ganó y mi corazón no solo sacó a la rata sino que la incluyó a ella. Recuerda Remus, la tercera luna en la que ella apareció; esa en la que por fin logré que te acercaras a ella y que dejaras que acariciara tu forma lupina bajo nuestro haya.- Sonríe su cara ahora refleja toda la luz que antes vi en sus ojos.- Ella esperaba en silencio, en la distancia, como hacía en la Sala Común durante aquellos años en Hogwarts, cada mes. Pero aquel día….

Siento que mi faz también refleja la alegría y la felicidad que compartir este recuerdo me provoca. Mi voz suena animada y pide ansiosa expresar al amigo aquello que él ya no puede recordar, lo acontecido al alba.

**-. **Cuando tú regresaste a esta vida y este mundo, ella estaba pletórica de felicidad. También Lily se vio a sí misma, en su adolescencia, inmersa en una de nuestras aventuras de luna llena en el Bosque y es más, acariciando al amigo transformado, cuando eso no es concebible, ni en nuestro tiempo, ni ahora. Pero todo es posible allí, mucho más cuando logras ordenar tu mente. No te imaginas lo feliz que se sintió.

De nuevo guardamos silencio, ambos inmersos en nuestros recuerdos, en los sentimientos que esos momentos nos proporcionaron. AL cabo de un momento me levanto de mi cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea, dispuesto a servirme otra copa que alivie la sequedad de mi garganta. Suspiro. Volver a la vida para mí supuso tener que enfrentarme de nuevo a la pérdida de los seres queridos. Para mí todo este tiempo no fue solo un sueño como para él, para mí fue real.

**-. **¿Quieres otra?  
-Será mejor que no. Ya mismo amanece y tengo guardia.  
-¡Tenemos!- Exclamo animado.- Me voy contigo.- Levanta las cejas sorprendido al escucharme, _"¿acaso pensaba que me quedaría recluido en esta maldita casa?" _Ahora soy un hombre libre al que nada puede retener.  
-Está bien- responde sonriente, se que se alegra de que lo acompañe. Mientras regreso a mi asiento continúa hablándome.- Mi último recuerdo, sueño…- Duda- No sé cómo llamarlo – me dice- fue el mejor.  
-Supongo.- Le afirmo sonriente, se lo que me va a contar.  
-Esa vez fui yo mismo, y no el lobo, quien estuvo con ellos, en su casa, como entonces…  
-Lo sé. Fue justo después de que Harry rompiera el escudo impuesto en el arco por Dumbledore. Durante esos meses casi era conciente de que, de un modo u otro, podría salir de allí. Pero lo que para vosotros fueron meses para mí apenas fue un suspiro. Eso sí, no quería salir de allí sin antes brindarte ese último recuerdo, brindaros, porque también James y Lily deseaban compartir esos momentos junto a ti. Y entonces yo ya tenía total control de mi mente para hacerlo. Sé que, estén donde estén, ellos también lo recuerdan, y tal vez ahora mismo nos estén mirando desde el otro lado de la vida, escuchándonos y sonriendo con nosotros.  
-No parece que hayas estado en un mal lugar, Canuto- Me dice casi con un deje de nostalgia, pero él no sabe el martirio que supone el poder en aquel mundo.- Te envidio…

Arqueo las cejas, realmente no sabe lo que dice, ni lo que desea… Si no hubiera sido por Harry aún seguiría allí, atrapado en la irrealidad de mi mente, sin poder disfrutar de la verdadera vida, del único que realmente me importa y al que realmente tengo que cuidar.

**-. **No deberías Remus. Lo que tu corazón desea no siempre es lo mejor y, ante tal poder, controlar tus más fervientes anhelos es más difícil incluso que luchar contra tus mayores miedos. Sobre todo cuando tomas conciencia de que el más leve error puede costar la vida de tus seres queridos. No sabes el martirio que supone el no poder ni decir un nombre.-Me mira. Ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y sin embargo, puedo ver en su expresión que sabe a qué y a quién me refiero.  
-Entonces… ¿él no estuvo allí?- Pregunta finalmente.  
-Si y no… Como os dije, nadie puede conformarse con la sonrisa del bebé mientras el adolescente clama por él desesperado. Pero… Eso es otra historia que ya te contaré. Ahora, deberíamos de bajar a desayunar algo antes de marcharnos, ya se escuchan ruidos en la cocina, no me extrañaría nada que fuera Harry, creo que no duerme mucho.

Asiente y se levanta junto a mí, al soltar nuestros vasos en el mueble bar pone su mano en mi hombro y me mira sonriente.

**-. **Me alegro de volver a recuperarte amigo- Su mano se aprieta en torno a mi clavícula y sus ojos se fijan a los míos destilando amor.- Esta vez aún era más duro.- Siento todo el calor de sus palabras, un calor nacido del alma y del corazón.- Y más me alegra ver que recuperaste todos los años pasados en Azkaban.  
-No los recuperé Remus, aunque se puede decir que los superé y el daño producido disminuyó al mínimo.  
-Aún tienes mucho que contarme- Dice sin retirarme aún la mirada.  
-Lo sé, pero creo que tú también.

Alzo mis cejas mientras sonrío divertido. Muchas cosas rondan mi mente desde que he llegado pero… Para todo hay un tiempo, tendré que esperar otro momento para saber. Igual que él también tendrá que esperar para que le siga contando.

* * *

Bueno que deciros.. que habías cosas que no me las he podido contener. Parte de este capítulo se escribió durante una convención de brujas que tuvimos en Córdoba con dos amigas de nuestro foro que vinieron a visitarnos a Mahe y a mí.. Y si la historia de por sí ya era nostalgica , mucho más fué quedando. +suspiros+ 

Bien para los UP's si teneís en cuenta esta frase que le dice Sirius a Lupin... "_También Lily se vio a sí misma, en su adolescencia, inmersa en una de nuestras aventuras de luna llena en el Bosque y es más, acariciando al amigo transformado, cuando eso no es concebible, ni en nuestro tiempo, ni ahora"_ ¿No os recuerda algo de la historia que ya habeís leído? ;) Por lo visto Guilmain fue la segunda en "cariciar al amigo transformado", pero claro cuando sirius le dice eso a Remus la otra acción aún no había llegado a ocurrir. Aunque parece que no tiene relación siempre la hay, muchos pequeños detalles de este estilo estarán por toda la historia, ojalá y UP se os haya quedado bien guardado en el corazón y consiga evocaros algunas escenas (bueno también de MA) Como dije intentaré ubicaros con estas cosas para que recordéis algunas cositas.

AH! una de las más importantes para relacionarosla, que se me olvidaba... _**-. "**James y Lily te envían recuerdos- dijiste."_ Es como Lupin empieza a sacarle el tema a Sirius... Si recordaís cuando Sirius llega a Grimmauld Place y saluda a Lupin se abrazan y él le dice esta frase al oído dejando a su amigo con cara sorprendida, casi más que de verlo allí. En su tiempo no preguntastéis, al menos que yo recuerde, a qué venía ese saludo y esa reacción de sorpresa de Remus. Pues bien aquí tenéis la razón explicada, por si no caísteis en el detalle (Siempre digo que oculto demasiado en mis palabras y quizas después de tanto capítulo veáis a que limite llego)

Gracias por estar aquí a todos, y también a todos los que aún no habéis llegado y espero que lo hagáis. Besos.


	3. CAPITULO 3: Un día de esperas

**Disclaimer:** No gano nada escribiendo sobre HP, esa parte se la lleva JK pero... ¿acaso no gano al saber que puedo haceros soñar un ratito mitigando así la espera del deseado "Principe"? Pues para mí eso ya es ganar.

Hola a todos, sigo siendo Nigriv. Aquí seguimos y para nuestra sorpresa Mahe y yo seguimos descubriendo a lectores ocultos, lo cual es todo un placer. Si queda alguno por ahí aún que salude aunque solo sea una vez. Vuestros rr:

**Sakumino**: BIENVENIDA! Llevabas oculta dos fics enteros y no precisamente cortos, pero me alegro de que al fin te animaras a decirnos que estabas aquí. No te preocupes que aunque no nos dejes rr te tenemos en cuenta. Siempre dejamos un mensajito para los que leéis ocultos por que sabemos que mucha gente lee sin decir que está ahí. Gracias por tus palabras a ambas historias y ojalá que estos colaterales te gusten tanto como las otras historias. La continuación pues... aún no se sabe, tendrás que tener un poquito de paciencia pero a cambio sabes que tendrás algo al estilo de lo ya leído. Gracias y besos.

**Celina: **Rehola! También a tí te echamos de menos al final de UP. Aunque es lógico sabiendo que todos estábamos de vacaciones. Así que disfrutando del sol, muy bien hecho. Nosotras la pasamos saliendo de procesiones cuando el tiempo nos lo permitía y disfrutando de la luna que veíamos crecer sus últimos días hasta hacerse totalmente llena.La pasamos bien. Me alegro de volver a verte por aquí. Y sí este colateral es algo diferente, basicamente por el modo en que está narrado que al ser más personal es muy distinto a como relataba en UP. Ten en cuenta que aunque parte de la historia de UP es una visón más centrada en pensamientos y sentimientos de Sirius. Tal vez por eso no incluí estos capítulos en la historia original. Besos de las dos para Tenerife.

**Stiby: **Sabía que llegarías, aunque parece que te constó encontrar EUQR. Bien ya se que te sabes las respuestas pero igual las respondo por si alguien espera leer mi respuesta a tus preguntas. Sobre que Sirius no "puede" llamar a Harry dentro del velo, si triste pero cierto. De todos modos sabrás más al respecto, pero como "para todo hay un tiempo" eso será mañana, en el capítulo final. De hecho eso responde otra cuestion, los colaterales, todos, son cortitos, unos más que que otros pero parece que quereís siempre más. Eso gusta. El metodo hasta ahora es el mismo, todo lo que se sube ya está acabado y bien atado. El día que comencemos a publicar HH no se que será de nosotras, pero ya os lo aclararemos. De todos modos tanto Mahe como yo creo que no somos demasiado influenciables a la hora de modificar la trama de la historia según sugerencias del lector. Eso como que se puede decir qure lo dejamos para ideas futuras (en HH si hay alguna idea que nos dieron como teoría para UP en otro lugar que está publicado pero solo por que nos viene bien en la trama que hemos ideado y la idea fue de una gran amiga nuestra.) Y bueno aunque lo dije en el primer capítulo pues este colateral es enterito de mi musa, recuerda que te habla Nigriv. Y ya sabes lo que te dije de los rr, no te preocupes que es comprensible que con el ansia por leer no recuerdes dale al boton de abajo. Sabemos que te ha gustado mucho por que siempre has estado aquí. Gracias y cuidate. Nos vemos mañana.

Hasta aquí los rr, me falta gente que suele estar pendiente de la lectura, espero no haberos aburrido por que sé que es algo diferente a lo que estabáis acostumbrados, así que confio que sigais ahí aunque permanezcáis ocultos. Y si no pudistéis leer espero que sea por mal menor y que no haya ocurrido nada malo.Vamos allá.

Bueno, este capítulo digamos que es de transición pero que lleva algo que me faltó contar en UP y que además, tenía ganas de poner un referente de los restantes habitantes de Grimmauld Place.  
El capítulo tiene lugar el día 26 de diciembre, y en ese día es cuando supuestamente Mahe y Virginia Guilmain se van de compras, acordaros también del capítulo de "Jaque a la Dama" que venía justo después(¿Os habeis orientado ya en el tiempo?) Bien pues ahí vamos!

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: UN DÍA DE ESPERAS**

El aroma del café y del beicon frito puede percibirse incluso antes de alcanzar los últimos escalones que dan paso a la cocina. Cuando abrí la puerta no esperaba encontrarla allí; Molly no madrugaba tanto, mucho menos Virginia.

**-. ¡**Buenos días chicos!

Su saludo, antes incluso de terminar de abrir la puerta o de que nos vea me sobresalta. Había olvidado que es casi inútil sorprenderla, no cuando su poder está intacto y ella relajada.

**-. **Buenos días- respondemos al unísono.  
-Sentaros, el desayuno está listo- Nos dice a la vez que sonríe y hace que nuestros platos se posen ante nosotros a un gesto de varita.  
-¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?- Se miran, un instante, pero mientras le responde viene a sentarse junto a mí, su taza de café solo en la mano.  
-Después de una noche entera sin dormir supuse que necesitaríais un buen desayuno antes de ... marcharos.- Ella ha intuído que me voy, tal vez sea la única.- Sobre todo tú, Remus.- Añade con tono maternal, clavando su mirada en la del amigo. Creo que a pesar del tiempo nada ha cambiado, ahora Remus dirá no tener hambre, típico a estas alturas de luna, y ella insistirá en que es cuando más necesita alimentarse.  
-Sabes que no...

Pero la esperada disertación queda interrumpida por la llegada de alguien más a la cocina. Entra entretenida, frotándose ligeramente con el índice uno de sus ojos, no parecía esperar que hubiera nadie. Nuestro saludo de buenos días hace que su cara pase ligeramente del sonrojado del recien despierto, al blanco espectral del que ha sido sorprendido indecorosamente, y al rojo final de la verguenza de hallar la cocina tan concurrida.

**-. **Bue... Bue... Buenos días- Logra articular tras recuperarse de la sorpresa. Supongo que además de lo inesperado de encontrarnos aquí mi presencia aún la cohibe.  
-¿Desayunas cariño?- Ella sacude la cabeza.  
-Café solamente, ya comeré después.- Mientras la taza vuela humeante desde la encimera ella se sienta junto a Lupin.  
-¿Qué tal dormiste?- Le pregunta, más se limita a responderle con un "phsss" mientras toma la taza entre sus manos, observando fijamente el líquido que contiene, como quien quisiera leer los pozos del té. Ayer actuó igual, callada, casi aislada, a pesar de ser Navidad.

Por un momento me pierdo en su persona pero Remus y Virginia hablan de nuestro turno, desvio la mirada y vuelvo a poner atención a su charla. Ella implemente escucha, no responde ni participa si no es que le hablamos directamente pero... Se que me mira, me observa intrigada de reojo aunque no comprendo el por qué.

**-. **Bien¡nos vamos!- Dice Lupin poniéndose en pie y pillándome desprevenido.- Se nos hace tarde.  
-¡Espera!- Respondo poniéndome también en pie mientras muerdo el final de mi tostada y tomo otra para el camino.- Auhm nop tepminé.- Mascullo mientras engullo la rebanada, tengo la sensación de tener que salir corriendo para clase de pociones, como me pasaba antaño.  
-Eres un glotón.- Me replica sonriente, tal vez evocando mi mismo recuerdo que yo, pues usa las mismas palabras que entonces.  
-¡Y tú no comes nada!  
-¡Chicos...!- Si no nos interpela casi la olvidamos y ni le decimos adios.- Que se os dé bien.- Nos anima como despedida.- Sonrío, soy feliz de sólo pensar que voy a salir de aquí.  
-Ojalá y encuentre acción.- Le repondo alzando una mano.- Hasta luego familia.- Digo alegramente, pero mi alegría desaparece cuando percibo sus marrones ojos clavados en mí, enarcados por su entrecejo. _"¿Qué dije?"_ me pregunto mientras escucho a Remus despedirse. Al menos a él si parece contestarle. Nunca pensé que una hija de Virginia pudiera ser tan... ¡extraña!

Tomo mi chaqueta presto a disfrutar el aire frío del invierno. ¿A quién le importa la temperatura cuando se habla de verdadera libertad?. Pensaba que vería a Harry antes de marchar pero, tal vez ahora que no acude al arco cada noche pueda dormir mejor, si es así en verdad, me alegro.

Apenas el pensamiento se evade de mi mente cuando escucho su voz a mi espalda. Me interpela a dónde voy y veo la decepción en su cara al escuchar mi respuesta. Sé que quiere que me quede pero, necesito sentirme útil, libre, y las fiestas me retuvieron entre estas paredes durante dos días enteros. Lo siento pero tendrá que esperar a la noche si no es urgente. _"Sí_"- pienso sonriente_-"esta noche, el, yo y unas cervezas"_

_>>>>>>>>>>>_

(Tras la cena...)

El silencio invade la cocina tan inusualmente que no parece que sea Navidad, que un grupo de estudiantes disfruten de sus merecidas vacaciones y mucho menos que todos hayamos recuperado a un ser querido que creíamos perdido. Molly y Ginny están arriba; Arthur y Tonks aún no regresaron, igual que él y Remus; y aquí en la cocina ninguno de los cinco parecemos dispuesto a hablar más allá de monosílabos.

Hermiones está enojada, lo sé; Mahe ha optado por evadirse y, a pesar de pasar toda la tarde jugando con Ron y conmigo, ahora se comporta como aquellos primeros días en los que casi ni hablaba y Virginia... Ella está ausente, pero concentrada; antes creí notar una de sus corrientes energéticas, pero al mirarla podría decir que la bloqueó. No comprendo qué es lo que hacía. Ojalá y hubieran vuelto ya, seguro ésta velada sería menos fría, más divertida.

**-. **Voy a acostarme- Dice levantándose y casi sin mirarnos.- Hasta mañana.- Su tono de voz es demasiado frío y desagradable incluso para ella. Sabía que estaba enfadada, pero no tanto.  
-Decidle a Sirius que lo espero en mi cuarto, por favor.- Digo poniéndome yo también en pie y saliendo tras ella. No me gusta verla así, pero ella ya abandona el sótano cuando yo apenas vislumbro la escalera. Puede que ni siquiera me deje preguntarle qué le pasa.

**-. **¡Vaya! Parece que se retrasan...  
-No te preocupes mamá son capaces de haberse ido de juerga.- Intento animarla, pero mi mente está en otro lado, en lo ocurrido durante el día, lo que le he confesado, la reacción de Hermione al encontrarme en el cuarto de Harry jugando a solas con él y sobre todo... Ese aumento de negatividad que le siento desde entonces. En la cena lo percibí incluso más intenso, casi puedo decir que me da miedo.  
-No Mahe, de Sirius lo esperaría, pero no de Lupin, y menos a tan poco de una luna. Él es muy responsable.  
-Están bien...- Afirmo desganada. Supongo que de haber pasado algo nuestro poder nos hubiera alertado, o el de Harry.

Y de nuevo vuelve el silencio y mi mente se llena de infinidad de ideas que me asaltan sobre ellos. Y quiero escapar de todo y de todos...

Momentos después mamá sigue pensativa y Ron, inquieto. Finalmente veo que se mueve incómodo en la silla, medio sonrío al pensar que puede ser él ahora quién se sienta incómodo y extraño entre nosotras.

**-. **Yo, bueno... Voy a subir- Dice no muy convencido, casi como si no le quedara más remedio que irse a acostar ante la ausencia de su familia y amigos. Apenas avanza unos pasos y se vuelve hacia mí.- Mahe... ¿Te apetece otra partida?- Me pregunta cohibido. Suspiro y niego levemente con la cabeza antes de responderle.  
-Lo siento Ron. ¿Mañana?  
-Vale- Dice con una medio sonrisa que muestra su desilusión. Se que hubiera sido un buen ejercicio, una partida que nos hiciera olvidar a ambos la actitud de Hermione pero, a mí me será más provechoso hablar con mi madre. Ella no ha perdido el tiempo.- Buenas noches entonces.  
-Buenas noches Ron.

Apenas sale por la puerta y no me contengo.

**-. **¿Cúal ha sido el resultado?- Pregunto temerosa. Soy consciente de que poco antes de que marchara la estaba evaluando. Cierra los ojos y suspira. Siento como el miedo me invade cuerpo y alma, llenandome de una desagradable sensación. Prefiero pensar que por una vez mi poder falle.  
-Tienes razón.

_"¡Crash!". _Dos palabras, tan sólo dos palabras que me parten el alma. Contengo el aire insconcientemente y solo la presión en el pecho me hace soltarlo de igual modo. Respirar es algo mecánico por necesidad, de no ser así hubiera olvidado incluso de hacerlo. Ya no es miedo lo que siento, ahora es... ¡PÁNICO! Ella también permanece en silencio. Segundos, minutos... El tiempo pasa, deja de existir y ambas mantenemos el silencio. No soy consciente de nada más que de la angustia que me invade hasta que ella posa su mano sobre mi espalda, intenta serenarme, lo sé, tal vez advierte que es inútil porque entonces resopla antes de volver a hablar.

**-. **Tampoco yo pude averiguar de qué se trata.- Alzo las cejas sorprendida, sus palabras aún me angustian más.- Algo la bloquea y es... potente.- Su voz también me transmite preocupación.- No sé qué es pero sí sé que no estaba el año pasado.  
-¿El año pasado?- La pregunta me sale mecánicamente.- ¿También la evaluaste?  
-Nada más llegar a Hogwarts, durante la selección, a los tres.- Hace una pequeña pausa y continua.- Se trata de Harry, Mahe. No lo veía desde que era un bebé, como tú cuando nos marchamos, pero el hecho de que él no me recordara no cambia el hecho de que es el hijo de mí mejor amiga.  
-Entonces¿es algo nuevo?  
-Supongo, pero seguimos sin saber de qué se trara. Tendremos que estar alerta.-Hubiera preferido equivocarme- Digo cerrando fuertemente los ojos.- Temo por él.  
-Me preocupas más tú hija, la noté muy enfadada contra tí esta noche.- No puedo evitarlo, una leve sonrísa desifrazada de mueca aparece en mi cara al escucharla.-¿Paso algo?  
-¡Nada! Solo que ella no juega ajedrez.  
-Ten cuidado Mahe, algo raro pasa con Hermione pero mientras no tengamos alguna certeza que confirme nuestros poderes sería inútil decir nada.- Asiento, lo sé, nadie me creería, y mucho menos él.- Cuídate de ella ¿vale?  
-No te preocupes mamàcuanto más lejos ¡mejor!.- Afirmo contundentemente. _"Aunque no lo suficiente como para perderte de vista"_, pienso, _"Ni sueñes en ponerle una mano encima."_

**-. **¡Es genial Remus!- Se oye su voz a la puerta- Desde que Harry la silenció esta casa parece otra.- Lupin y Sirius han vuelto, mamá casi parece recuperar la sonrísa y se levanta presta a ofrecerles algo. Remus parece agotado, de nuevo siento el poder abandonarla en dirección a él, y Sirius... Llegó muy animado, pareciera un adolescente ilusionado.  
-Voy a avisar a Harry de que llegasteís.- Digo poniendome en pie y dejando la cocina. Si contestaron, ni los escuché.

No tenía que haber dicho eso. Él salió tras ella y, aunque hace ya bastante rato, nada me asegura que no estén juntos. No soportaría verla ahora mismo, mucho menos cerca de él y a solas. Subo la escalera en silencio, lentamente, perdida de nuevo en un pensamiento preocupante.

**-. **¡Mahe!

Su voz me saca del letargo, alzo la vista y sin querer, nuestros ojos se encuentran, aún con la tíbia penumbra que llena la escalera sus ojos me arrastran irremediablemente. Casi nos chocamos, tan despistada que iba ni lo sentí bajar, siento que me he sonrojado.  
-¿Pasa algo?- Le oigo preguntarme, pero aún sigo perdida en sus ojos, me parecen cansados, más bien tristes.  
-No, no- Consigo decirle mientras un leve suspiro se me escapa. Respiro tomando valor para hablarle pues ni siquiera me creo capaz de ello en este momento.- Iba a buscarte, tu padrino acaba de llegar.-Toda su pena se evade instantáneamente e inmediatamente la luz inunda sus ojos verdes. Su genuina sonrisa me derrite.  
-¡BIEN!- Exclama expresando así su alegría a la vez que se echa hacia la derecha para bajar las escaleras. Cuando se cruza conmigo me estremezco al oír su "gracias". Comienzo a subir de nuevo cuando su voz me hace girarme otra vez hacia él.  
-¿Seguro que estás bien, Mahe?

_"¿Acaso se nota tanto mi preocupación?"_ me pregunto sorprendida de mí misma. Siempre trato de ocultar estas cosas.

**-. **Cansada- Respondo intentando sonreír para que no se preocupe.- Venga ¡baja!-Lo animo, se que está deseando hablar con Sirius, tiene mucho que preguntarle,lo sé; el recuerdo de la noche que acudió a mí con su espejo aún está grabado a fuego en mi mente.  
-¡Que sueñes con hipogrifos Mahe!- Me desea como buenas noches. Ni siquiera sale respuesta de mi boca. Permanezco estática a mitad de la escalera, viéndolo descender animado hasta perderse de vista en el otro tramo.  
-Buenas noches Harry.- Susurro al girarme.

* * *

**N/A:** Algunos"hechizos brújulas" para orientaros con la lectura si os habéis perdido: 

**-. **Para los nuevos lectores: Lo siento pero creo que en este capítulo es donde más os podeís perder de la historia. Guilmain es la profesora de DCAO desde el 6º curso (el que se cuenta en la historia de Magia Antigua) y Mahe, por si no os habéis percatado es su hija. El por qué la chica está en Grimmauld Place es parte de la historia de UP (o sea del 7º curso del trio en Hogwarts) y evidentemente algo que no debo revelar. Si habeís leido con atención os dareís cuenta de que Guilmain es amiga de los merodeadores desde hace tiempo y está en la casa por que pertenece a la Orden del Fenix, pero el por qué también es parte de la historia.

Lo que se supone que Guilmain le hace a Hermione es "evaluarla" un poder que permite saber cosas acerca de las personas y de lo cual también se habla en MA y en UP. No puedo revelaros tampoco por qué tiene que evaluarla pero se deja intuir que algo le está ocurriendo a Hermione ¿no? Eso es parte de la trama del otro fic, si quereis saber más al respecto de su mosqueo y de lo que le ocurre tendréis que leer aquellas historias. Pero al menos espero que mis palabras os sirvan para orientaros un poco aquí.

**-. **Para los UP´s: ¿Recordáis que algunos pediáis saber el resultdo de la evaluación de Hermione?. ¿Que preguntabáis en qué momento Virginia la había evaluado? Pues aquí lo teneís, esa misma noche, después de que Mahe le contara sus temores aprovechó y lo hizo ( justo en el momento en que Harry dice haber sentido su poder y como ella lo bloqueaba al ver que el se estaba dando cuenta) . Por eso en unos capítulos después Mahe ya puede hablarle a Sirius tal y como lo hizo. Y bueno se supone que entre medias de este capítulo, en el tiempo en blanco que había entre lo relatado en el desayuno y la anotación de "Tras la cena", transcurren los capítulos de UP llamados "Callejón Diagon" ( I y II donde Mahe le cuenta a su madre sus temores) y el de "Jaque a la Dama" del que deriva el enfado de Hermione si recordáis y el aumento de su "negatividad" Por eso decía al principio del capítulo que era algo que me faltó contar en UP, pero es que relmente también me apetecía meter aquí algo de los otros personajes que tan importantes son en la historia.

Pues nada anotaciones hechas para intentar aclararos lo más posible, os dejo hasta mañana que es el último capítulo de este colateral y, como supondréis, el encuentro entre Sirius y Harry para hablarle del velo. Disfrutad y gracias por estar ahí.


	4. CAPITULO 4: La familia

**Disclaimer: **Paso, os lo sabéis de memoria.

Hola a todos, como dije sigo siendo Nigriv. Mañana tendréis a Mahe. Este colateral se termina hoy. Ay + suspiro+ que penita que me da con lo que me gusta Siry. Pero bueno tendréis más cositas. No os mováis de la pantalla si queréis seguir leyendo que seguimos subiendo a diario. Vuestros rr:

**Stiby: **Siento decir que por mucho que me guste Sirius JKR dejó bien claro que estaba muerto y que no "volvería" (tal vez por eso tantos autores potterianos lo revivimos) pero si es verdad que también dijo que sabríamos mucho de él por que de un personaje que realmente solo va a participar en un par de libros no se monta un entramado tan complicado como ella le tenía. Dijo que hacer su árbol genealogico era importante, así que yo espero que desde 'su muerte' me siga contando mucho más. ey Stibi me han dicho muchas veces ' te quiero' pero ¿te amo:S Arggg me has dejado clavado que yo diferencio mucho esos dos conceptos! Jajaja no me hagas caso que lo comprendí muy bien. A ver si lo escribiste correctamente no como Trelawney Jajajaja ¿de ahí viene tu nick:D me gusta! siempre me pregunto el por qué de los nick que elije la gente. Si el mio lo lees al revés tienes la respuesta de por que uso ese nick y así no se te olvida. Menos mal que existe el truco de la barra de herramientas por que el servidor algunos días carga super rápido y otros tarda incluso más de las 24 horas que dice. La musa de Mahe seguro que está brincando de alegría, la mia como que siempre está más oculta, será que yo le pongo menos tención que Mahe a la suya la cuida muchisimo más que yo (se nota verdad?) y sí, soy consciente de que yo al escribir soy más liosa, como le digo a Mahe muchas veces "no me gusta contar lo evidente", pero claro lo que para mí resulta evidente para otras personas no suele serlo. Lo siento pero creo que es parte de guardar la trama y haceros estar pendientes de lo que leéis. Besos también para tí. AH! respecto a lo último que me ha llegado de tí... a ver suscribirse a las alertas de autor no te sirve de nada si no tienes creado un profile en ffnet, creo que por eso no te llegaban los mensajes de actualizacion (aunque a veces también falla, no te creas) Lo de abrir un profile es gratuito y muy comodo como te explique por el mail, pero no se si lo tienes por que siempre signas anonimo. De todos modos si ya tienes el profile hecho revisa tus alertas de autor o el correo que pusiste al hacertelo a ver si has cambiado de mail o algo así y no te acuerdas (a mí me paso) Y no, no lo hacemos todo desde un ciber, pero es que yo paso mucho tiempo en el ciber, en casa solo me dejan conectar a partir de las 21 horas y no tengo ADSL así que a veces me es mucho más cómodo ir a un ciber o conectar desde la universidad. y no te preocupes que no me aburres pero yo al resto de lectores aquí sí. Nos vemos y gracias "por tu biblia" :D

**Celina: **Es normal lo que nos cuentas, el nucleo de la historia no se te olvida pero algunas escenas siempre se te van al olvido como si te hubieran lanzdo un obliviate. Fijate que incluso Mahe y yo a veces nos sorprendemos, no por que olvidemos escenas pero si alguna frase en concreto que hemos puesto y que luego... no viene perfecta para conectar con la continuación. Por eso siempre intentamos orientaros y cuando hagamos la continuación, HH, si hace falta sguiremos con los hechizos brújula. Parece que os has mandado un poquito del solecito de tu querida isla! Gracias que viene muy bien (aunque mi gran resfriado no sabe si es esto mejorque pasar frío) Muchos besos desde la ciudad de lastres culturas ( magos, muggley squib) ;) Jajaja Estoy pirada ¿verdad?

**abel: **Ves, tu lo pillaste enseguida... A esas cosas me refiero yo cuando digo que MA tiene menos calidad que UP. Como tu has leido lo mejor antes lo has notado perfectamente, cuando lees primero MA y luego la continuación se nota menos pero como yo soy muy "realsta" siempre digo que aquel no tiene la suficiente calidad, y es que yo al menos cada vez me exijo más al escribir, no me gusta dar nunca paso atrás. Se que el fic está bien narrado, sin errores ortograficos ni gramaticales y que tiene trama pero... Te aseguro que si ahora mismo lo revisara le pondría mucha más acción, no se tal vez dejara que los licantropos asaltaran Hogwarts antes de quitar a Malfoy de enmedio y pr supuesto los capítulos los haría mucho más largos por que también en eso la musa ha aprendido mucho en este año que hace ya que retomé la escritura. Pero en fin, por aquel entonces el fic iba a llevar este colateral que estás leyendo ahora también incluido, eso le habría dado algo más de emoción, por que Sirius hubiera salido del velo cuando Harry derribó el escudo en ese fic, pero bueno nunca me arrepentiré de haberlo dejado para poder hacer UP. ¿Cómo que mi hermana no va a tener de qué escribir+ sniff+ Si lo que peor llevo yo siempre es que casi nunca cuento nada de Harry! Lo llevo fatal, aunque me encanta desarrollar el resto de personajes echo de menos a mí niño (no veas como lo echaba de menos en la batalla de UP, creo que por eso metí la parte del hechizo de Bella a Sirius, para al menos poder escribir algo de Harry en medio de la batalla). Y oye en nombre de Mahe y casi más en el mio propio te agradezco el coro de leprachauns haciendo porras por que quiero ya ver eso que Mahe comienza a desarrollar (me lo contó anoche y flipé). Ojalá y que os lo cuente pronto (pero aún esta saliendo de fábrica así que esta en su mente) seguro que al leer tu rr (que ya se que lo ha leído antes que yo) se animó y se puso a redactar. hoy es´el último capítulo de EUQR y mañana tendrás tu esperado "tocando la Luna" Muchas gracias amigo.

**sakumino: **Este colateral acaba hoy. Creo que lo dije en el primer capítulo que esta historia tenía tan solo 4 capítulos. El resto de colaterales se seguirán subiendo a diario. Mañana sube Mahe el suyo y es capítulo único. El tercero de los colaterales, "La historia de un Master" comenzará a subirse el viernes. Para localizarlos si no te salen cargados entra en nuestro profile y desde la página inicial podrás acceder a las historias. Gracias por demostrar que te siguen gustando nuestros escritos. Nos vemos, kisses también para tí.

Bueno chicos/as creo que llegamos al momento cumbre del fic, por lo menos a mí me encanta. Espero que os guste aunque casi todo es puro diálogo, algo raro en mí. Pero ya dije, el fic es de "mis erráticos", así llamo yo a los que escribo usando el modo personal de relatar.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: LA FAMILIA**

**-. **¡Sirius!- Su llegada a la cocina es casi como al de un relámpago.  
**-. **¡EY! Tranqui, que ésta vez no me escapo.- Virginia y Remus ríen mi comentario, Harry frunce el ceño, no parece hacerle gracia.  
-Dijiste que ésta noche hablaríamos.  
-Uhmmm ¿sí? Y… ¿es urgente Harry? Es que,- el ademán de un bostezo bien fingido hace que mi boca se abra- tengo mucho sueño. – Su cara se vuelve todo un mundo de expresiones.  
-¡No lo hagas rabiar Sirius! Lleva todo el día ansioso.- Escucho a Virginia salir en su ayuda.  
-¡Y tanto! Dijiste que esta noche y así será.  
-Claro Harry- afirmo sonriendo- termino la cena y subimos a la sala.

>>>>>>>>>>

**-. **Bien Harry¿qué quieres saber?- Le pregunto medio sonriente, se que su curiosidad debe de ser muy grande.  
-¡Todo!- Afirma contundente, serio, me recuerda a su padre.  
-Todo es demasiado…  
**-. **¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS SIRIUS!  
-Calma Harry-_ "Qué bien suena su nombre"- _Por partes, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.  
-Estabas con ellos¿verdad?  
-Sí.- Sus ojos se iluminan a mí palabra; la misma luz de Lily brilla en él.- Ellos me acogieron, me guiaron y enseñaron al otro lado. Casi desde el primer momento tú padre estuvo ahí.  
-¿Cómo fue Sirius?- El ansia anida en su voz, la angustia por saber se refleja en sus ojos.  
-Igual que el día que los vi por última vez, que os vi…- Paro un momento e inspiro evitando evocar ese recuerdo.- Para ellos no pasó el tiempo Harry, mucho menos tras ese velo pero, necesito saber algo.  
-¿Qué?- Me inquiere curioso  
-Sé que recuerdas tus estancias nocturnas en la Sala del Velo Harry, pero me gustaría saber cuál fue la primera vez que supiste ciertamente de mí.

Calla, su cara se contrae con una mueca de tristeza; él quiere saber, no recordar los malos momentos pasados pero yo tengo que confirmar algo. Suspira, su voz se llena de melancolía al hablar.

**-. **La primera vez fue nada más perderte.- Silencio.- Al verte caer tras el velo me acerqué, Lupin me retuvo y, aunque te llamaba a gritos, no me dejaba ir.  
-Lo sé- le digo y ante su mirada continúo.- Te escuché y tú padre afirmó que Lupin cuidaría de ti; ahora sé que me hablaba de tu presente, cuando yo pensaba en tu futuro.  
-Antes de salir tras Bellatrix escuché voces al otro lado, no entendía sus palabras pero creía reconocer tu voz.  
-Y lo era- le confirmo- pero entonces el poder no estaba enfocado, solo quería volver a ti.  
-Tú nunca me habías hecho esperar Sirius y a pesar de ello me resignaba a aceptar tu… 'pérdida'.- De nuevo calla, no es capaz de asociar la palabra muerte a mi persona.- Cuando Lupin dijo que te habías ido me negué a creerle. Yo aún escuchaba el murmullo de tu voz.  
-Y eran tus gritos los que me acercaban al velo Harry.- Un suspiro compartido escapa al unísono de nuestros labios. Está pálido, no pretendo hacerle pasar un mal rato aunque me gustaría oír de su boca lo ocurrido con Voldemort aquella noche, pero éste no parece ser el momento idóneo para ello.- ¿Y la siguiente vez?- Espero que ésta si sea la que deseo. Sus facciones se relajan, sonríe tímidamente.  
-Cada noche de aquel verano soñaba con ese dichoso lugar: todas y cada una de ellas batallaba contra lo que luego supe una protección impuesta por Dumbledore, un escudo de magia antigua.- Asiento, eso me lo han contado.- No fue hasta pasado julio que, cuando regresé aquí, volví a escuchar tu voz. Ésta vez creo que no sé si dormía o estaba despierto.  
-¿Dudas?- Pregunto antes de que continúe, pero él parece no escucharme. No importa, yo sé la respuesta.  
-Una mañana entré a tu cuarto, no había tenido valor de hacerlo antes.- Casi parece avergonzado de afirmarme algo así y no debería, no era falta de valor sino tristeza y el duelo de la pérdida lo que le embargaba por aquel entonces. Un Potter nunca huye.- Nada más recostarme sobre tu casa caí en un profundo y sereno sueño como hacía semanas no disfrutaba.

Sonrío mientras levanto mi botella hacia los labios, mirándolo de reojo, casi disimuladamente, confirmando al fin lo que deseaba saber.

**-. **Soñé contigo Sirius, tuve una imagen muy clara de ti, tal vez recién llegado de nuevo a Grimmauld Place.  
-Despertaba- comienzo a relatarle- y lentamente avanzaba hacia la cómoda de mi alcoba, de dónde tomaba una caja…  
-¿Cómo sabes?- No le dejo continuar.  
-¿Me escuchaste?- Yo también estoy ansioso por saber, como él, aún no sé todo sobre el velo y el mundo en el que por más de año y medio viví.  
-"Adelante"- te oí decir- y recuerdo tu voz tan viva que incluso te llamé. Creo que fue al pronunciar tu nombre en voz alta que desperté completamente- "Tómalo Harry, es para ti"- me dijiste.  
- Y la encontraste.  
-Si…- Calla, su cara y sus ojos reflejan alegría.- Abrí la caja y salió disparada, más con un acto reflejo la atrapé.- Parece tan ilusionado como si me contara la atrapada del partido que le diera la victoria a nuestra Casa en el campeonato de Hogwarts.- Al ver las iniciales no podía creerlo… Remus me dijo que mamá la había atrapado en un partido decisivo en el que jugó de suplente. Nadie me había dicho que ella también jugaba.  
-Y tu padre se la quitó al poco tiempo- Digo sonriente ante aquel recuerdo.- Tu madre la buscó todo ese año, intuía que era él quien se la había quitado pues más de una vez lo vio jugando con una snitch y seguro pensó que se pavoneaba delante del resto del colegio. Pero yo pienso que James recreaba en cada una de sus atrapadas de aquella snitch la misma esquividad que tu madre le mostraba en aquel entonces. No fue hasta mucho tiempo después de empezar a salir juntos que tu padre mandó grabar sus iniciales en la esfera y se la devolvió dentro de esa caja encarnada.- Harry escucha atento, tal vez Lupin no llegara a contarle esto, pero aprovecha mi pequeña pausa para lanzar su pregunta, tan velos que parece que las palabras quemaran su boca.  
-Pero si podías comunicarte¿por qué no volviste a hablarme?- Puedo percibir resentimiento en su voz.  
-No debía Harry, el poder del velo es demasiado grande y entonces aún no lo controlaba. Esa fue la primera vez que logré en verdad conseguir que aquello que deseaba se reflejara a este lado de la vida. Mi intención era que tuvieras ese sueño, que escucharas mis palabras y la encontraras. No quería que aparecieras allí.  
-¿Aparecer?. ¿Allí?- Pregunta enarcando las cejas. Inspiro profundamente antes de responderle.  
-Cada noche, mientras dormías y acudías a la Sala, yo era consciente de que presencia. No sabía qué hacías al otro lado pero era consciente de la atracción que el lugar ejercía sobre ti. No podía, no quería invocarte en ese mundo pues creía que, con tu poder, desear tu presencia junto a mí no solo evocaría un recuerdo vivo de ti, sino a toda tu persona y también a tu alma.- Abre los ojos sorprendido pero sé lo que está pensando, él casi estuvo a punto de caer.- Sabía que si descubrías que no había muerto en realidad no cejarías en tu empeño por salvarme.

Mis ojos buscan los suyos hasta encontrarse, creo que nunca le he dicho cuanto lo quiero, pero sé que puede leerlo en mi mirada, igual que yo lo veo en la suya.

**-. **Pero entrar en el velo no era la solución Harry, y yo lo sabía.- Calla, suspiro y continuo antes de que mi silencio vuelva a hacer que se lance atropelladamente a preguntarme.- Cuando aprendí a manejar el poder al primero que invoqué fue a Remus.  
-. **¿**Cómo?- Exclama.  
-En luna llena- respondo asintiendo con la cabeza.- Lo hacía revivir nuestras aventuras en Hogwarts mientras transformado bajo el Wolfbarne esperaba el nuevo día.  
-No me dijo nada.- Dice entristecido.  
-Por que él pensaba que soñaba Harry. Anoche estaba emocionado cuando le revelé la verdad, pero déjame seguir ¿si?  
-¡Claro!  
-Bien, tras algunos meses de los vuestros el control de mi mente sobre mis deseos aumento. Pero tú seguías visitando el arco cada noche y el poder de tu presencia me hacía resistirme a llamarte. No puedes ni imaginar el suplicio que suponía no poder expresar tu nombre en voz alta, y eso que allí el concepto de 'suplicio' o 'mal' es muy relativo. Si deseando tu presencia lo pronunciaba de palabra tú aparecerías ante mí, en el lugar y el recuerdo que hubiera deseado.  
-¿Pero por qué no me llamabas?- Me replica entristecido, aun insistiendo en lo mismo.  
-Porque no quería perderte de nuevo Harry.- Un suspiro abandona mi pecho y dejo cerrar mis ojos.- Aún así logré idear el modo de tener tu presencia.  
-. ¿Qué?- Pregunta medio angustiado, medio sorprendido. Su cara transformada al surcarla una sonrisa de tristeza.  
-Desde el primer momento Lily deseó tu presencia. En mis primeras palabras con ellos apenas acerté a entender dónde estaba y por qué ellos estaban allí si es que yo no estaba muerto. Cuando James me explicó que los malos recuerdos se evadirías casi no comprendí lo que eso implicaba, la paz que inunda el mundo tras el velo me tenía atrapado y no fue hasta un momento después que comprendí lo que eso implicaría y entonces me resistí a tener que olvidarme de ti. Bien es cierto que la mayoría de nuestros recuerdos vividos juntos no se pueden denominar felices pero… no todos eran malos. Nada que te angustie o te altere de algún modo perdura allí.- Mi cabeza se gira involuntariamente pues el pensamiento de la asquerosa rata cerca de ellos vuelve a mí.- Pero el velo no pudo arrancarme totalmente tu recuerdo Harry, aunque sí lo más próximos.  
-Pero has dicho que lograste encontrar la forma de… ¿invocarme?- Su inquietud se refleja en su voz y su actitud. Inclina el cuerpo hacia delante, queda sentado casi al borde del sillón, los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, la botella de cerveza casi balanceada sin intención.  
-Por que yo tengo muchos recuerdos felices de cuando eras bebé Harry- Ahora me sonríe abiertamente y hasta me parece ver que se sonroja ligeramente.- Esos no me los podía arrancar aquel lugar.  
-¿Y entonces…?- Sus dedos se mueven nerviosos en torno a la botella.  
-Puesto que no podía llamar al adolescente me aseguré de poder invocar al bebé. Asocié tu imagen de pequeño a un nombre que no pudiera convocar a tú ser adulto sino al que yo deseaba, no quería que mi mente me jugara una mala pasada. Tardé algún tiempo, no sé cuánto a este lado, pero logré idear tu imagen de pequeño y te nombré como Jimmy- Su cara parece todo un mundo de expresiones y sentimientos contenidos, pero no dice nada, espera; casi me da risa recordar que a mí también me sorprendió el usar ese nombre.- En el momento en que me creí preparado y te nombré imaginé una de las tantas veces que había visto a Lily contigo entre sus brazos, dije tu supuesto nombre en voz alta y… en el acto apareciste entre los brazos de tu madre.-_ "¿Es emoción lo que veo empañar sus ojos?"_ - Si hubieras podido ver sus caras… Hacía ya tiempo que no me insistían en que te hiciera aparecer, convencidos ya de que no lograrían hacerme invocar tu presencia. Tu llegada en forma de bebé los alegró tanto como el día que Lily supo que estaba embarazada. Tu padre puso la misma cara Harry.  
-Pero…- La voz casi no le sale del cuerpo.  
-Desde ese momento estuviste con nosotros "Jimmy"- continúo sonriendo, usando ahora el nombre por el que entonces me veía obligado a llamarlo.- Tal vez al hacerte aparecer así no puedas recordar nada, al contrario que Remus.  
-Yo…- Murmura.- Creo que llegué a percibir algo, sensaciones, vanos recuerdos en forma de olores, sentimientos, pero…

Su voz se pierde en la sala, mi sonrisa muere en mis labios al ver su actitud; de pronto se ha callado y su pecho se eleva descompasadamente, se ha debido de emocionar demasiado, hasta lágrimas retenidas le veo brillar en sus verdes ojos… Creo que quería decirme algo pero parece que se ha quedado sin palabras. ( + )

**-. **De todos modos, - Prosigo hablando, intentando evadirlo de lo que sea que esté pensando si es que lo lleva a ese extremo de tristeza.- estuviste a punto de caer Harry. La noche que venciste el escudo impuesto por Dumbledore, de no haber sido por Hermione tal vez ahora estaríamos allí los dos.- Finalmente vuelve a alzar la cabeza, me mira de nuevo y sus labios se contraen en una mueca que aún intenta ocultar los sentimientos provocados hace tan solo unos instantes.  
-Entonces…- comienza a decirme- Ese lugar… Por un instante me vi avanzando a través de un camino, creo que en mitad de un verde valle…  
-El Valle de Godric, sí, Harry. Pero sé que no fui yo quien te invocó.

Creo que mi expresión se tornó algo huraña por un segundo, soy consciente de que su nombre no abandonó mi boca en ningún momento mientras estuve allí; miles de veces lo pensé sin pronunciarlo y sólo con el profundo deseo de que escuchara aquel día mi voz fue que salió de mi ser, pero nunca¡NUNCA, con el deseo de tener su presencia junto a mí.

**-. **_Descorre el velo del tiempo_- Me dice, y no comprendo por qué.- _Abre puertas a otra dimensión_- Parece que recitara una especie de conjuro aprendido de memoria, no sé que pensar.- _Entra mortal y vive lo que tu corazón siempre deseó_.- Calla, inspira casi tomando calor para seguir hablando, espero…- Eso dicen las runas que enmarcan aquel arco, y sí, estuve a punto de caer… Sabiendo eso¿quién puede resistirse a lo que ese mundo ofrece?- Mis cejas se alzan sorprendidas, parece que olvidara que fui yo quien estuvo allí.- Mis padres, tú… perder la carga que el destino me ha impuesto.- dice dejando escapar un resoplido final.- No podía evitar desear estar al otro lado Sirius, mucho menos al descifrar el mensaje; _"lo que tu corazón siempre deseo…"_ Entonces fue cuando supe que estabas con ellos y… - Silencio.- De no haber sido por Hermione creo que me hubiera abandonado finalmente a su hipnotismo y atracción; fue su presencia y sus palabras las que me hicieron reaccionar, aceptar definitivamente que mi lugar está aquí, junto a mi destino, aunque solo sea por ellos, no los puedo abandonar.

Una profunda pena me embarga, más incluso que la que distingo en su voz. Aunque digan que ya es un adulto sigue siendo un niño, un joven de apenas diecisiete años que ya ha luchado más que muchos de los magos más veteranos. Ojalá pudiera ocupar su lugar, quitar esa pesada carga de sus hombros y su sino… Le espera un duro camino, como a sus padres, un Potter nunca lo tiene fácil. Pero al menos sé que también él cuenta con amigos leales que le apoyaran y ayudaran, y aún estamos Remus y yo… Silencio.

**-. **Cuando cayó el velo hubo una fuerte conmoción al otro lado. No creo que fuera la explosión de magia antigua que provocaste Harry, sino tu propio poder al acercarte al arco con toda la intención de entrar. Más no te lo puedo definir bien. Solo sé que tu esencia traspasó el velo por unos segundos y, aunque te sentía junto a mí sabía que de verme no volverías a la realidad, aunque tu cuerpo estuviera en Hogwarts realmente. Dicen que no todos los que llegan a ese mundo lo hacen a través del velo.  
-Lo sé, Tonks me lo advirtió. Supongo que es a través de Oesed que otros se han perdido. Tras recuperar la piedra filosofal Dumbledore me advirtió del peligro que supone ese espejo; lo escondió en otras de las salas de Hogwarts y me pidió que no lo buscara más. Sin embargo cuando derribé el escudo y vencí la atracción del arco él mismo me dijo la nueva ubicación del espejo, y me dio permiso para acudir a verlo.  
-Aquella noche, al escuchar tus palabras, quise volver a ti pero querer no equivale a desear profundamente, no al menos de corazón y con toda el alma, no al menos en aquel mundo. La presencia de tus padres aún era muy fuerte para mí Harry y en cierto modo me resistía a perderles de nuevo.- Veo como cierra sus ojos, esto no debe de ser fácil para él. Lo comprendo.- Cuando te escuché decir que si no volvía irías a por mí temí, algo casi imposible en aquel lugar y sin embargo la sensación del miedo anidó en mí; el poder de aquel lugar es grande pero mi deseo de protegerte lo superaba.- Sonríe tímidamente, casi avergonzado por mis palabras.- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en buscarme en Oesed?- Ahora si lo veo sonreír abiertamente.  
-Por que no sabía que ese era el modo de hacerte regresar Sirius.- No se si sorprenderme por su afirmación o si preocuparme.- Si acudí a él fue tan sólo con la intención de volver a verte, aunque sabía que el verte allí reflejado no sería más que un recuerdo, un reflejo de lo que mi corazón más anhelaba, no lo asocié con la inscripción en el arco.- Baja su mirada avergonzado, es como si pensara que debía haberlo hecho, es consciente de que siempre se espera demasiado de él, aunque no es justo.- Solamente quería verte por Navidad.- Añade casi apenado.  
-¿Le contaste a Dumbledore lo que dicen las runas?  
-No, eres al primero que le revelo su significado. Ni siquiera a los chicos les llegué a contar el mensaje.  
-Pensé que lo habías hecho.- Él se encoge de hombros antes de responderme.  
-No me preguntó.  
-Entonces, no comprendo por qué te dio permiso para ir al encuentro de Oesed.  
-También fue él quien decidió que el curso pasado estudiara runas antiguas…  
**-.** ¡Ese viejo paternalista manipulador!- Exclamo.

Harry me mira sorprendido, nunca me ha oído hablar así de Albus, pero no puedo evitarlo, siempre oculta más de lo que explica, aunque ponga todos los medios a tu alcance a veces se olvida que nuestras elecciones pueden acarrear más problemas que soluciones. _"Si no me hubiera transmutado en el último momento…"_ Una punzada de dolor oprime mi pecho, tengo que hacer por alejarla, hace tiempo que aprendí a no vivir en el pasado.

**-. **Algún día se lo tendrás que decir Harry y seguramente a los inefables del Ministerio también.- Sus cejas se enarcan al oírme.- Cuando el peligro que nos acecha pase estoy seguro de que querrán saber más sobre lo que viví allí, por ahora tan sólo se conformaron, pero sé que en algún momento volverán a interesarse.

Oigo como resopla, molesto, pero permanece callado. Mi vista se fija en la chimenea, hace ya rato que las llamas se apagaron y el calor desprendido en la estancia proviene apenas de un puñado de brasas. La noche ya está muy avanzada.

**-. **Aún tenemos mucho de que hablar Harry, pero ahora que regresé tendremos tiempo. No permitiré que nada me vuelva a separar de ti.- Su pecho se eleva invadido por un suspiro.- Pero ahora ya es tarde y deberías de irte a descansar.  
-No quiero…- Alzo mi mano en un gesto que interrumpe sus palabras.  
-Hazme caso Harry, recuerda, para todo hay un tiempo y ya te advertí que saberlo todo era demasiado.- Finalmente lo veo asentir desganado, sus ojos me muestran casi decepción.- La próxima vez serás tú quien me cuente qué pasó en este tiempo, mañana si quieres.- Una leve sonrisa aparece en sus labios. Quiero pensar que a pesar de todo también él guarda buenos recuerdos de este año y medio, como debería ser en cualquier chico de su edad.  
-Está bien Sirius- Me dice, aunque no lo quiere reconocer lo siento cansado; demasiadas sensaciones y recuerdos para una sola noche.- ¿Vienes?- Pregunta poniéndose en pie.  
-Sube tú, ahora voy.- Le respondo. El cansancio aún no hace mella en mí, no sé si quiera si algún día vuelva. Asiente y se aleja hacia la puerta.  
-Buenas noches Sirius.  
-Buenas noches- Contesto, más cuando está junto a ola puerta a punto de abandonar la sala recuerdo algo que tengo muchas ganas de saber.- ¡Harry!- Lo llamo un momento mientras que se vuelve hacia mí.- Ya tendrás novia¿no?- Me mira sorprendido y sonríe.  
-Para todo hay un tiempo dijiste. Ya te contaré.

Abandona la sala risueño, ahora es él quién me deja a mí con la duda, me está bien empleado pero… ¿Por qué esa mirada casi iluminada junto a su sonrisa? Cuando cierra la puerta tras de sí mi pensamiento vuela en infinidad de recuerdos y aventuras. Tras tantos años en Azkaban la verdadera libertad sabe tan bien como el elixir de la vida, pero mucho mejor aún es poder disfrutar de la presencia de aquellos a quienes quieres y por los que te sabes querido.

Dejo que mis ojos se cierren y reclino la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Sé que no dormiré, no al menos por ahora, pero imaginaré que monto a lomos de Buckbeak llevando junto a mí a Harry, como el día que escapé de los calabozos de Hogwarts; solo que en mis pensamientos no existirá nada que nos haga preocupar, como si aún siguiera dentro del velo; ni Voldemort, ni profecías, ni destinos… Tan sólo el aire cortando el cielo, el cálido cuerpo de Buckbeak bajo nosotros y la libertad que surcar el aire proporciona. Sí, voy a dejar que mi mente divague en esos pensamientos mientras acaba la noche y ellos duermen porque para mí ahora, es más fácil soñar despierto.

* * *

Habrá quien busque la dichosa palabra que ponga término a la historia pero... yo nunca la pongo Eso sí hasta aquí llega mi pequeña historia que os dejé sin contar. Básicamente tenía ganas de relatar esos recuerdos con los merodeadores y ahora unas cuantas **anotaciones de autora** :

**-. Para los UP's: **( + ) En este asterísco de la historia Sirius dice que parece que Harry quería contarle algo. Bien si os acordais de UP Harry no le contó sobre el espejo de James y los recuerdos que ahí vio, igual que tampoco le conto de Mark. Bien en este momento es cuando tenía que haberle contado. En UP Harry dice que parece tener recuerdos y sensaciones de su madre y se los achaca tal vez al pasar tanto rato delante del espejo y a verse de nuevo en sus brazos. La razón en mi mente para esas sensaciones no es la que da Harry, si no la que hago ver en este capítulo, son los recuerdos de Sirius dentro del velo, cuando lo "llama" como Jimmy y el bebé aparece allí lo qe le hacían despertar al Harry adolescente esos recuerdos ue todos guardamos inconscientemente de bebés.

Las palabras en cursiva que le dice Harry a Sirius..._ "Descorre el velo del tiempo..."_ y lo que le sigue pues recordareis que os suenan de algo, son la leyenda que desvela de las runas del arco al final de MA.

Y como no...ese final, ese recuerdo que no pude evitar poner al hacer a Sirius pensar en el hipogrifo. Al pricipio lo taché y me dije "el fic de Mahe de esta noche me ha influido" (Un minifics que tiene mi hermana que es estupendo) Y es verdad! esa noche leí _"Castillo en miniatura"_ y me salío este final. El otro día se lo dije que pensé quitarlo pero que lo dejaría, como un homenaje a su estupenda forma de escribir y de hacernos sentir como solo ella sabe (entre nosotras lo llamamos "guiños"). Así que ya sabes hermana! ese trocito en honor a tí y a tu musa, aunque la mia no sepa hacerle mejor honor.

**-. Para los nuevos lectores: **Espero no haberos dejaros demasiadas dudas, a ver si puedo resolver alguna.

Según los fics de MA y de UP Harry tiene un espejo (ese que JKR ya nombra en la OdF y que Sirius le da a Harry el cual lo deja sin usar en el baúl y luego se rompe, bien lo que él tiene es la pareja que conservaba Sirius y que supuestamente pertenecía a James) por el que a través de un hechizo puede ver algunas conversaciones mantenidas entre sus padres y Sirius en el tiempo en que estuvieron escondidos de Voldemort (para saber más sobre ese espejo evidente las referencias a los fics anteriores y también a un Mini de _Mahe Guilmain_ que está publicado también aquí en ffnet, se llama _"La última noche"_ pues de ese mini saqué la idea de pedirselo prestado para mi historia, la invención es todita de mi hermana, así que sirva de disclaimer para ella - será el disclaimer que más a gusto pongo :) )

Lo que se supone que Harry encuentra en la cómoda del cuarto de Sirius es la snitch con la que James está jugando en el capítulo de "Los peores recuerdos de Snape" según describe JKR en OdF. De esa imagen del pensadero salió la idea de usar esa snitch. El como la encuentra pues también está relatado en UP. siento no poder deciros muchos pero es que si no estropearía la otra historia. Pero al menos que sepáis de qué hablo y por qué.

Todo lo que habla Sirius de como Harry se acercaba al velo cada noche, de como derriba el escudo y de lo referente al Espejo de Oesed pues es la trama basica de los dos restantes fics de los que deriba esta historia, vuelvo a lo mismo, lo siento mucho, solo puedo decir que si os pica mucho la curiosidad leáis el resto y vosotros mismos evalueís si merece la pena pasar el rato leyendonos.

Gracias chico/as por llegar hasta aquí.Si alguno de los nuevos lectores no desistió por verse perdido MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS de verdad, todo un honor el teneros en esta pequeñita historia.Nos vemos en otro fic?. Os quiero!

AH! si leéis "por fa" dejad rr que aunque haga tiempo que lo publicamos nos gusta saber la opinión de todo el que lee y nunca dejamos de mirar a ver si alguien más leyó. Ya que estaís aquí no tardaís nada en dejar un simple "hola, os leí" Gracias y nos vemos pasado mañana con el último de los colaterales (mañana sube Mahe)


End file.
